Special Eyed Princess
by Ayami55
Summary: The Hitachiin brothers had a little sister, since she could tell them apart ever since she was little, they called her the 'Special eyed Princess', promising to protect her. When an incident happens and she must move away, 10 years later she comes back. Will she still be the 'Special eyed Princess' they once knew? (Summary is really bad, I know)
1. Prologue

**My OC is the girl in the story cover.**

 **Although, if you're in the mobile edition, I'll try and give you the best description I can of my OC, okay? Great!**

 **ENJOY! ^_^**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

 _Crying. That's all was heard from the little girl's room, was crying._

 _The young orange-haired girl was in tears of sadness._

 _Emiko Hitachiin._

 _Age 4._

 _Unfortunately, no one could hear the young girl's sorrows. That is, except for her brothers. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. The two brothers that cared dearly for their young sister. When she had played 'Which one is Hikaru' with them when she was 2, she guessed right. Making them even more surprised that someone could finally tell them apart._

 _They had told their sister that she had 'Special eyes' and that they needed to protect her. Of course, her just being 2, nodded with just about anything they said. Although to them, nothing was more fearful than seeing their little sister cry._

"Emi-chan, please stop crying." The one on the left, Hikaru, pleaded.

"Yea! You're not pretty when you cry!" The one on the right, Kaoru, added.

But the young girl on shook her head and cried more, saddening her brothers even more.

The two twin brothers glanced at eachother and thought the same thing, 'to get their mother.' Nodding they ran to the bedroom window, opening it up, they saw their mother talking to possibly one of her models.

 **"Mom!"** They shouted,

 **"Mommy!"** Once again they shouted, but their mother could not even hear them. Of course, they wouldn't go to their father for anything, especially not to help their 'Special Eyed' little sister.

"Hikaru, what do we do now?" Kaoru asked, slightly panicking as their sister was still crying her eyes out.

Hikaru thought for a moment, before his eyes widened in happiness and he replied, "I got it! What always makes us feel better?"

 **"Bubble bath!"** They chorused, holding eachother's hands and running towards the bathroom. Not really knowing how to run the bath water, due to their servants always doing it for them, Hikaru turned on the cold water knob and the water started to pour in the bath.

Kaoru pulled a knob so the bath tub's sink hole would close, thus the water filling up the bath tub. Hikaru poured the whole bottle of bubble soap so that the bath tub would be full of bubbles.

" **Perfect!"** They both cheered, turning off the cold water's knob as the bath was filled up. They then went back into their younger sister's room, opening the door, Emi had still been crying, though less powerfully. She was holding on to her stuffed bear her brothers had given Emiko for her birthday.

" **Ne, ne, Emi-chan?"** The both asked, grabbing her attention. Her big hazel eyes looked up, still obviously in sorrow.

"Do you want-" Hikaru started,

"-to be happy again?" Kaoru finished. Slowly, the young girl nodded her head, rubbing her puffy and teary eyes.

 **"We'll make you happy again then!"** They sang, Hikaru, being slightly stronger and older, picked up Emiko and they all started heading towards the bathroom. Once they reached the bathroom, Hikaru, being a very reckless, dropped the girl in the freezing cold tub. Hikaru held her shoulders down, oblivious to fact that he was drowning the poor young girl.

Emiko was slightly struggling to get out of her older brother's grip.

Kaoru looked concerned at his struggling sister, "I don't know Hikaru, she doesn't seem to be getting any happier."

Hikaru looked up, still holding his sister's shoulders and responded, "Don't worry, it just takes a few minutes."

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" A manly voice shouted, startling Hikaru and Kaoru. The man happened to be their father, Mr. Hitachiin. He angrily pushed the twins away from Emiko.

The servants quickly rushed the bathroom, hearing the commotion.

"THESE IDIOTS TRIED TO DROWN THEIR SISTER!" He exclaimed, quickly grabbing Emiko out of the bathtub. Her face was slightly bluer than her normal skin color, which was, like her brothers, pale.

The servants instantly came to Emiko's aid, picking her up and feeling her heart and forehead. She had coughed up some water, her eyes looking very puffy and possibly even worse than she was before. One of the maids, who was caring Emiko, told the others to call a doctor.

Mr. Hitachiin turned to the maid that was carrying Emiko and ordered, "Take Emiko back to her room, and _do not_ by any means, let her 'brothers' get near her. Got it?"

The maid nodded and cooed Emiko, carrying her back to her room. The twins furrowed their eye-brows at the man and asked, **"Where's Emi-chan going?"**

"Far away from you, you are _not_ allowed to go near her, YOU HEAR ME?!" He yelled. The twins glared, shook their heads. The father then slapped the two, angrily and then shouted, "Good for nothing sons!"

Walking away, possibly to get some guards to prevent the twins from entering their sister's room.

* * *

 **(Later around evening.)**

The twin's eavesdropped, listening to their parents argue.

"-Those twins need help! And you're standing here, doing nothing while they're trying to murder their sister!" They heard their father shout.

Their mother argued back, "Those twins love their sister, so much, that I was worried that they would fall in love with her! They, by no means, would MURDER their own beloved sister!"

They smiled at their mother's argument. _Atleast one person gets it,_ they thought.

Their father slammed his hand against the desk, "It doesn't matter if those twins _love_ her or not! The fact is, they tried MURDERING, you heard me, MURDERING her! I don't care if there was an incest, she _needs_ to get away from them! The twins already have an unhealthy relationship with eachother and her! I don't want our daughter turning into them!"

Their mother sat down on the bed, rubbing her temples and asking, "Then what do you suggest we do? I'm not taking Emiko to an orphanage, and I'm not taking Hikaru and Kaoru to a mental hospital either!"

The father had calmed down, seeing as his wife caught the bait. He answered, "Listen, my sister, Koreen, lives in London, I'm thinking we should let her take care of Emiko. She has a husband and they've always wanted kids! This is the perfect opportunity! And to add that, they have a very famous boarding school!"

The twins eyes widened as they realized what their father was doing. He was trying to get Emiko away from them, their _princess_ that they had to protect.

"Maybe we should.. it's probably best if they stay apart for awhile.. but... I don't want my baby girl to leave!" Their mother started to sob.

Their father nodded and responded, "Don't worry, we can always call her and we can definitely visit her. I'll go call Koreen right now!" Their mother nodded and got up, sighing and walking out of the bedroom.

The twins quickly rushed to their bedroom. Knowing that their mother was on her way to their room.

* * *

"We weren't trying to kill Emi-chan, honest-" Hikaru started.

"-yea! Pinky promise!" Kaoru finished.

Their mother had put her hands on their shoulders.

"I know you would never kill Emiko. But your father thinks it's best if Emiko stays away from you both for a little while." Their mother responded and they both frowned, not favoring where the conversation was going.

"When will we see her again?" They asked, their mother sighed.

Shaking her head slightly, she looked up, giving a small smile and replied, "Well.. when the time if right, she'll visit again."

Before they could ask any more questions, their mother got up and left.

* * *

 **(In the morning.)**

The two boys' eyes snapped open as they heard a car pull in. Since their room was closest to the drive-way, they got up. Looking at eachother in fear, hoping that Emiko had not been leaving without them not saying their goodbyes.

Running up to the window, they saw a black limo and some brunette haired girl come out. She had on sunglasses so they couldn't see her eyes. Suddenly, the front door had opened, revealing their father as he hugged the brunette woman.

They then saw their sister, who still seemed exhausted and sad, come out and the woman got on her knees and started to baby-talk to Emiko, although it was inaudible to the twins. It had been their worse nightmare, their sister was leaving them, their 'special eyed' princess was leaving them, probably never ever coming back. Rushing to the door, it seemed to be locked.

"Father must've locked it!" Kaoru exclaimed.

They rushed back to the window to see their little sister entering the limo. It slowly drove off and onto the path to the airport.

Hikaru and Kaoru's hearts broke.

 _We didn't even get to say... goodbye._


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

 **Chapter 1! I hope my prologue was okay. Should I redo it? Re-write it? Let me know! ;-)**

 **Anyways, enjoy chapter 1! ^_^**

* * *

 **(Present day)**

 _Beep, Beep._ I heard my alarm clock go off, thankfully, it was only a Saturday morning, so no school! I just finished my second semester test! So now, I am entering summer break! Which means, no school! I am overly excited for this.

My best friend, Cami, short for Camille, texted me.

 _Cami:_ Summer break! Want to hit my beach house?! We can party 'till we're purple!

I snickered at her spongebob reference and replied.

 _Me:_ Haha, very funny. I'll ask Auntie.

I put my phone down and rushed downstairs. This wasn't a mansion, but it could be one. It was pretty big to be honest, my auntie was a technology engineer, so she was very busy. My uncle is photographer, so he's taking pictures of models.

"Auntie, Auntie!" I shouted, hopping into the living room. My blondish/orange hair flopping up and down. Auntie told me that my hair had grown lighter than it originally was, which was orange. I cut my hair to my lower neck, and I always put it up a small side-ponytail, but the rest of my hair is down. I am about 5'6, so I'm definitely not short, I have a B cup bra size, thankfully.

"Yes dear?"

"Cami was wondering if I wanted to go over to her beach house this summer, can I, can I?" I pleaded, my eyes growing bigger.

My auntie sighed and got up from the couch, huh oh.. sighing is never a good sign.. Auntie looked me straight in the eye and said, "I'm sorry dear, but, your parents want you to visit them. Their sons, your brothers, are on summer break too."

I pouted. My brothers? The ones who almost murdered me when I was little? Like I'd EVER want to see those brats again.

"Aw Auntie! I wanna spend my time with Cam-cam! Not some murderous psychopaths!" I whine and she rolled her eyes at my dramaticness.

"I'm sorry Emi, you know I'd never mind you going with Camille, but this is very important!" She says, I still pout.

Her face squints sheepishly and she adds, "Well um.. also.. Your flight leaves tomorrow.. HONEY! TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" She quickly runs out of the living room to make some breakfast while I leave my eyes wide open.

WHAT, tomorrow! That's so soon! I mean, I really want to go to Japan, but that's WAYY too soon! I have to pack, I have to tell Cami! I have to hurry up and get my Japanese books! (Even though my Japanese is already good.)

I rush back upstairs to my room and headed straight for my phone. Which got like 10 messages.

 _Cami:_ You ready girl?!

 _Cami:_ What did they say?!

 _Cami:_ Dying here! I need to know!

 _Cami:_ Please tell me you took your phone with you!

 _Cami:_ Tick tock! Waaaa! ;-;

 _Cami:_ I gotta eat breakfast, if I don't reply back fast enough it's because of that. BRB! :)

 _Megan:_ Hey! Are you going to the beach house?

 _Megan:_ Make sure to bring your bathing suit! You look hot in a bikini!

 _Megan:_ Oh! Btw, I still have your math notebook at my house, thanks for the borrow :D -Meggy

 _Stacy:_ E, I got your note, thanks for the invite, but I'm busy this summer! Love ya! -S.S

I sighed looking at all my texts, Megan and Stacy are my two other best friends, I did a group message:

* * *

 **To:** Stacecles(STAE-CE-CLES), Emitterfly, Camster, Meggy-peggy.

 **Me:** 'Sup girls! Can't make it to beach house, going to Japan tomorrow :(

 **Meggy-Peggy:** Ooh~ Lala! Ja(then), Sayoonara my friend!

 **Stacecles:** Ganbatte ne!(Have fun!)

* * *

I smiled, obviously Cami was still eating breakfast. She's a REALLY slow eater, ya know? I sigh, closing my phone and Auntie pulled my luggage out. It was a blue luggage with pink hearts.

I got it from my parents on my 10th birthday. Honestly, I do really miss my parents a little. I've seen pictures of my mom and dad.. and my brothers, who happen to be twins, they all look a lot like me too.

I'm not gonna lie either, I am slightly excited to see my parents, I sorta hope they do somewhat accept me.. But I could care LESS about my brothers. They totally suck! My Auntie told me that dad said they were, 'Total loons' and 'Good for nothings'. Although, as you could probably tell, I was still never over the whole 'drowning me' incident thing, so as you can see, it left a HUGE scar on me. I sigh and laid on my bed. Tomorrow? How could it be tomorrow?

I got another message my the group msg that I made:

* * *

 **To:** Stacecles, Emitterfly, Camster, Meggy-peggy

 **Camster:** Okay, I know this is so late, but can I see a picture of your siblings?

 **Meggy-peggy:** Yea same! I wanna see if they look like you.

 **Me:** Well, they're twins, so yea.. I'll send a pick, give me a mome.

 **...**

 **Meggy-peggy:** Woah! You have some HOT brothers! I'm so thankful to be your friend, take me wit u ;3

 **Me:** Meg, get a life. I can't take you with me.

 **Camster:** There went out dreams. #EmiDreamCrusher

 **Me:** Seriously? You tagged me?

 **Stacecles:** OMG YOU'RE BROTHERS R SO HAAAWWWWTT (^=O=^)

 **Meggy-peggy:** Rlly? We established dat already. #KeepUpStace

 **Stacecles:** Alright I towwie.. Stace is out! PEACE!

 **Camster:** When you go to Japan, take A BUNCH of pics of your brothers, kay? Enjoy your afternoon!

 **Meggy-peggy:** The Megs gtg, see yall around town! (O=u=O)

 **Me:** Okay, I'll do that! See you guys later!

I then smiled at my phone. They were my best friends, I'm so happy to be friends with them too, but I won't go all mary-sue on you. I closed my phone and sighed, now pulling out some clothes to pack.

 **~~~~Time Skip to Night~~~~~**

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I told and my Auntie came in, smiling sadly at me.

"Em, I know you're mad at me, " She started as she sat down on my bed, "But trust me, this will be worth, and if you REALLY hate, I-I'll.." She started to tear up, her eyes turning puffy and she put her hand to her chest.

"I'm sorry I just.. I just really want you to get to know your family.. and you haven't seen them in 10 years and... you're doing so well in school.. I just really wanted you to let them see how much you've grown up and.." She continued between sobs, but I interrupted.

"Okay, okay, I understand. I'll stay with them. How long do I have to stay anyways?" I asked, she instantly smiled at me. Wow, how bipolar is that?

"Well, " She started to count, "Your parents wanted you to stay for 5 months, but I managed to cut it down to 3."

THREE WHOLE MONTHS?! I sighed in frustration, I did NOT want to be there for 3 whole months!

"3 months?! That's my whole summer break!" I exasperated.

She sighed and sheepishly looked up at me, "Well.. the plan was for you to stay in Japan long enough that you'd actually not want to come back here.."

"What?!" I raised my voice, Auntie put her hand on my shoulder.

"But, " She started, "That's ONLY if you liked staying with your parents. They won't stop you if you don't want to stay there. But here's the deal, you stay in Japan for 3 WHOLE months and if you hate it, you don't have to stay there any longer. But you're mother and brothers exclaim that they really miss you."

I frown, sighing in agreement. Which made my Auntie smile even more and she hugged me.

"I knew you were a good child!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at her over reaction. After the talk, she left the room, leaving me to finish packing. _I wonder what they're like.._

* * *

 ** _(The next morning)_**

"Em! Come on, let's do this!" I heard Auntie shout from outside. I groaned, hugging to my covers.. 5 more minutes.. it's only Sunday.. Suddenly, I could hear my door swing open and large footsteps coming in.

"Em! Get your butt up and get dressed!" She ordered loudly, clapping loudly, an attempt to get me up.

I rolled over, my back facing her and whined, "5 more minutes Auntie.. pleaseeee."

"Emiko Sakura Hitach-" She started, but I interrupted, "Emiko Sakura _Suzuki_."

I could feel her eyes roll at me as I used her last name instead of my family's.

"Whatever, either way, it's 9:30, your flights at 11 and it takes about an hour to get to the airport! Do the math yourself smarty pants!" She exclaimed, ripping the covers off my body. It was true, I'm actually really smart. I skipped 2 grades, so I'm now a first year in highschool, well, since it's summer, I'll be a second year next year! I'm also my class rep, but.. as you can tell, I don't have many friends. Stacy, Megan and Cami are all still 7th graders going onto 8th.

Sometimes it really sucks being the smart one.

"Okay, okay! Just let me get dressed!" I say, I could feel the devious smile on her though. Sometimes, Auntie creeps me out.

She left the room, giving me a chance to get dressed with the clothes I picked out yesterday.

I wore dark blue Capri Jeans, with a pastel pink knit sweater, the sweater's sleeve came down to my mid arm. I put my small side-ponytail up with a hair-tie that had a pink heart. Looking at myself in the mirror, I thought I looked slightly decent.

I then got a flashback that sometimes I get.

 **~~~~~FlashBack~~~~~~**

 _"You guys! Wait up, wait up!" I shouted, trying to catch up with a pink haired girl and a blue haired girl._

 _"Don't worry, we're not going anywhere." They both chorused over their shoulder. Once I finally caught up, slightly panting, I then looked up at both of them and asked, "Where are we going?"_

 _They both frowned._

 _The pink one started, "Just be patient-"_

 _"-yea, princesses are suppose to be patient." The blue haired girl finished. I frowned and shrugged, keeping my mouth shut and following as the grabbed my hands and pulled me down the hallway._

 **~~~~~FlashBack Ended~~~~~**

"Em! Don't let me see you still in be- Oh, good you're up and dressed, let's go." She cheered, interrupting my thoughts, and dragging my hand and pulling me down to the car.

"What about my breakfast?" I asked, slightly folding my arms and she turned to me, her eyes sparkling.

"You can get it at the airport, let's go go go!" She urged, pushing me into the car as we drove off to the arport.

 **~~~~~ _Airport_ ~~~~~**

"Bye, Em! Don't forget to write! And take a picture of you and your brothers everyday! I don't want to forget what you look like.." My best friend, Megan, said as she finished hugging me.

Stacy rolled her eyes and deadpanned, "Meg, Em isn't going off to war here. She's just going to be gone for 3 months."

"But I won't see my bestie until then! A lot can change in 3 months!" Megan argued.

"I doubt it honestly, I'm just going to meet my family and then come back." I said.

Cami snickered and said, "I don't know Em, you have your ways of not always meaning what you say."

We were all at the airport and my friends wanted to give me a good goodbye. We all hugged eachother and they waved their goodbyes. I started walking towards security check-in because I already had my ticket with me.

 _Well... Here goes nothing.._

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Woohoo! Chapter 2 finished! I promise you, chapter 3 will have some of the host club.. I think. Most likely, so yea.**

 **ENJOY!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Chapter 2 is up! Yay!**

* * *

The plane had finally landed, it was about an 10 hour flight. Which is no doubt, a LONG flight, but I'm thankful that I don't live in America, because that would've took about 20 hours!

I'm so nervous about meeting my family, as you can see, I've never really seen them.. AT ALL.

I got off the plane, carrying my carry-on backpack with me. Walking down the stairs, I see a text from my mom. Auntie had given me her number to keep in touch when I landed, but obviously she already told mom when my flight was going to land.

 _Msg sent 10 Minutes Ago_

 _ **Yuzuha:**_ Hi sweetie, have you landed yet? Call me.

I sighed looking at my text, she was really excited to see me I guess.

I dialed my mom's phone number.

 _"Hello?"_ A male's voice answered.

 _"Um.. Do I have the wrong number? I'm looking for Yuzuha Hitachii-"_

 _"Yea, she's not available at the moment, may I ask who this is?"_

I pondered on whether I should say it.

 _"U-um, this is Emiko.. her daughter.. she texted me and told me to call her.."_

I heard a faint voice yelling, 'MOM IT'S EMIKO'

 _"Hello, Emiko?"_ This was a female's voice this time, must be her.

 _"Um.. yea?"_ I answered awkwardly.

 _"Okay, we're at the luggage pick up! I have your suit case and everything, so just come to the entrance."_

 _"O-oh umm.. okay."_

 _"Love you, see you then!"_

With that, she hung up. I sorta see why they gave me to Auntie(my mom as probably to unstable to help me x3). I sighed, putting my phone in my pocket and going down the escalator to the entrance.

I then got out my phone and texted in my group msg:

 **To: Stacecles, Emitterfly, Camster, Meggy-peggy.**

 _ **Me:**_ Heya, don't know what time it is over there, but just wanted to let you guys know I landed safely. Goodnight or Good morning ;)

Putting my phone away, I felt it vibrate, indicating that I got a few msgs, probably from the girls. I then opened the door up, taking my backpack off my shoulder and sat down at the nearest bench.

I got my phone out once again, texting my mom:

 **Me:** I'm outside sitting on one of the benches.

Once again, I put my phone away, patiently waiting for her to come.

"Emiko-chan!" I hear a voice shout, what's with the honorific? Oh yea.. I'm in Japan.. whoops. I look up to see a woman with two twins, most likely my brothers, walk up to a fast pace to me.

"Oh my goodness, look how tall you've grown!" She said, hugging me tightly.

"I don't know mom-" One of the twins started.

"-she looks kinda short to us." The other twin finished.

Oh great, brats, just what I need to start a good morning. Of course, them being about 5'10 or 5'11 made me look pretty short.

"Okay, okay, so this is Hikaru and Kaoru.. or Kaoru and Hikaru.." She pondered, wow, she can't tell them apart? Well.. neither can I.

They seemed to frown and say, "Kaoru and Hikaru, mom."

Her eyes lit up and said, "Yes, yes! And they're your brothers, oh my goodness, you three look so alike!" Seeing her cheeriness made me kinda smile, but the twins only frowned, what's up with these negative nellys?

 **"Just because we have the same hair, eye and skin color, doesn't make us look alike."** They deadpanned, trying to play it smart.

"Huh, yes it does." I say in a matter-of-factly/sassy tone.

 **"Whatever."** They say, obviously not willing to fight back. YES, that makes me the winner then!

Mom checked her phone, then said, "Okay, so your bags are already in the limo. So, lets go home!" She started walking along, I then picked up my backpack and slightly struggled to follow her.

One of the twins, who was in front of me, turned back and asked, "Do you need help carrying that?" His voice full of concern. Finally, I guess they're not so bad..

I shook my head and replied, "N-no thanks.. but thanks.."

He nodded his head and walked further, catching up with mom. I finally made it to the limo and one of the twins, I'm assuming not the twin who offered to help, complained, "It's about time you got here, I thought we were going to have to wait all day."

"Oh, I'm so sorry that I couldn't keep up with you, your high brat-liness." I sarcastically retorted, I could've sworn I saw a flash of hurt and sadness in his eyes before he turned away, not saying anything else.

Mother came from talking to the driver, then turned to us, "Okay then, let's get in. I'll sit in the front."

I shrugged, I mean, it's a limo, I really don't mind much where anyone sits.

Once we got in, I realized it was just my brothers and I.

"Where's... huh.. mom..?" I asked, and one of the twins rolled his eyes, I'm assuming the same one who keeps arguing with me.

"She said she was gonna sit in the front, duh, are you that dumb?" He asked sarcastically. Okay, I was really getting.

I then deadpanned, "I'm an honor roll, brat. Of course, people like you would probably never know what that is."

He then looked angry and asked, "People like me? What's that suppose to mean?"

I was about to answer back, but the other twin interrupted, "So... how long was your flight from here?"

"Why do you care?" I sarcastically responde, obviously shutting the both of them up. _Ugh, I wish I could stay being an only child._

The whole rest of the ride was silent after our little feud, but the two twins just kept staring at me, which of course made me VERY uncomfortable. We were about 30 more minutes away from home and I don't think I can take it!

"Is there a reason why you're staring at me?" I asked, obviously annoyed.

One of the twins, who asked me about the plane, smiled gently and replied, "Because you're really beautiful."

HUH... I don't know how to feel about that statement.

I mumbled, "Thanks.. I gues-

"That's definitely NOT the reason why I was looking at you, you're too ugly, it's hard not to look." The other twin said. Okay, WHAT is his problem?

"I'm sorry, do you have a problem with me?" I asked, sarcastically rolling my eyes.

He nodded and retorted, "Yes I do, you come in and think that you're all THAT because mom is giving you attention? Well guess what? You're NOT!"

Woah, jealousy much?

"Okay, number one, I DON'T think I'm all that! I don't even want to be here, trust me, I'd rather spend the summer with my best friends than a couple of doppelgangers." I responded, I then heard the jerk's brother mutter, 'Hikaru! Stand down, she's seriously annoyed.'

I then heard the jerk.. heh.. Hikaru.. mutter back, 'She's annoyed!? I'm seriously annoyed!'

"Can't you two have a conversation when I'm NOT in the car? Ever heard of talking BEHIND someone's back?" I sassily asked and the twin, Hikaru glared at me, while the other twin just seemed saddened at my statement.

"Okay, okay.. I'm sorry.. geez... By the way, I never got your names, so what are they?" I asked, their faces seemed to soften, wow, seriously? What is with my bipolar family?

"Hikaru." The one on the left, which I already knew was Hikaru, said.

"Kaoru." The one on the right said.

Okay, Hikaru and Kaoru.. HAHA those are the MOST ridiculous names on the planet, I mean, come on really?! Hikaru and Kaoru.. omg.. I can't wait to tell Stace, Megan and Cami when I get home, they are gonna laugh.

I nodded my head in response, but my phone started to buzz.

( Okay so Underlined words mean in English.)

It was Megan, she was trying to video call me. I picked up, and saw all three of their faces.

"Look! It's the Asian in her natural habitat!(No offence to Asians! I'm part Korean, but I hope none of you get offended.)" Cami teases.

"Okay, do you know how racist that sounds?" I ask, hearing my brothers snickering in the background.

I see Stacy come into the camera and she exclaimed, "Forget that! I wanna see your brothers!"

"Seriously? I don't even get a 'hey Emi' or 'Sup Em!'." I ask her and she shakes her head and once again begs to see my brothers. I put the camera slightly up, but make it seem like I'm just trying to take a picture of myself.

"OH MY GOODNESS! You're brothers are frickin HOT!" Megan exclaims, I then turn the volume down on my phone.

"Haha, no. They're annoying little brats, I wish I was with you guys." I say, making a slight pout face.

" **Thanks, but we already know that**."  I look up, seeing the voice came from my brothers.

"Y-you can speak English..?" I stutter in Japanese and they smirk nodding.

I then text in the group msg while the girls are still on the phone.

 **To: Stacecles, Emitterfly, Camster, Meggy-peggy.**

 ** _Me:_ ** Omg! They can speak English guys! Let's hang up and stick with texting! AHHH .

"Em? What's wrong-" Megan then got the text because her phone buzzed.

"Oh- Oh HOHOHO. Heh- Um. CAMI STACE! GET YOUR PHONES! Text you later." Megan says, hanging up the phone and obviously getting ready to text.

"So you think we're annoying little brats, heh? What happened to 'talk behind someone's back?'" Hikaru smugly says.

"Yea, you're such a hypocrite." Kaoru smugly finishes.

" _What happened to talk behind someone's back, yea you're such a hypocrite."_ I mimic, using my hand as if it were them talking. Although, they never took the smug look off their faces, knowing that I had lost.

I sighed, putting my phone back in my pocket as the car had FINALLY stopped. Ugh, I promised Megan I would take pictures, I then got my phone out, ready to go outside, when one of the twins, Kaoru, I think, he had a lighter voice.

"Where are you going?" He asked, I then sat back down in my confused.

"What do you mean? We stopped right? Doesn't that mean we arrived, and we can.. you know.. get out." I say, Hikaru then shakes his head and responded, "Huh no, our driver hasn't opened the door for us yet."

I roll my eyes, seriously?

"Okay, while you guys go waste your time sitting in here, I'm gonna go outside so I can take some stupid pictures, so my friend won't stop yapping at me." I say, they're smug faces come back again and Hikaru asks,

"You mean the one that called us 'hot'?"

I roll my eyes and say, "Please, she's known to have HORRIBLE taste in men."

That shut them up. Haha! Noone can defeat me, I'm on fire! I open the door and get out of the car, closing it behind me. See, the driver is too stuck talking to mom that those idiot for brothers will be stuck in here all this time.

I sigh, opening the door once again and say, "You know, the driver is talking to mom, I'm not very sure how long it will-"

"Come on let's go Kaoru." Hikaru says, they both get out the other end, obviously annoyed with the fact that they had to open the door by themselves.

I then take a picture of this... MANSION, then send it in my group msg.

Not really knowing where to go, I follow Hikaru and Kaoru into the house, they then turn around and ask, **"Why are you following us?"**

"Huh, cuz this house is huge and I don't know where to go." I reply, in an 'duh' tone.

"Well ask the servants-" Hikaru started,

"-yea, stop following us." Kaoru finishes.

I roll my eyes and go the other way from them, I'm thinking the living or.. dining room..? Huh, can't tell which is which.. I then see a butler, so I walk up to him.

"Excuse me.. can you help me find my room please?" I ask politely.

The butler looked at me surprised, then smiled and replied, "Of course, I'm assuming you must be the third Hitachiin, Emiko-san?" I nod my head, smiling and he gestured me to follow him.

When we arrived at the door, he knocked on it, opening it, I then heard a voice. He then closed it and responded,

"I'm sorry Emiko-sama, the maids say the room isn't ready, the bed still hasn't been made."

I smile and say, "Oh no, no, it's fine! Is my luggage in there?"

He then opens the door and nods.

I then say, "Then it's fine, I'm going to mess up the bed aren't I?" I joke and he smiles, then opening the door, telling the maids it's okay if the bed isn't. They smile at me, great.. their twins too.. UGH. But, they seem nicer than the other two..

The butler than holds the door open for me to enter and I say, "Thank you, Um.. what's your name?"

He smiles and replies, "Kaito Tsukino."

"Well then thank you, Tsukino-san." I thank and he nods as I enter the room. He closes the door and leaves off, probably to the other rooms. I then sigh. Looking around my room, it was a mixture of blue and pink, some purple too.

The room wall paper was pink with blue hearts, but my bed was pastel purple and blue. I had two stuffed bunnies on there, one blue and one pink. I wonder what's up with the blue and pink mixtures? Was it my favorite color back then? I don't even know.

I sit on my slightly made bed, and sigh. Today, is the day I start dying. Just perfect.

* * *

 **Author's note: Awesome!**

 **The second chapter is complete! I will try to make more Hikaru and Kaoru interactions, but I think this will be a bit more of a.. KyoyaxOC, I think. If you guys wanted someone different (Besides Haruhi or Tamaki), let me know!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

 **Chapter 3 is now up! Woohoo! ENJOY Reader-san~**

* * *

 _Knock, knock._

I get up from my bed that I had been lying down on for about... 5-6 hours? I've been too busy text my friends, and watching videos that they told me to watch. I also watched some Jpop and some Anime, it was pretty cool.

Opening up the door, it reveals the two twin maids.

"Hitachiin-Imouto(Little sister Hitachiin), dinner is ready, the family is waiting." One of them inform.

"Alright, arigatou(Thanks), I'll be out in a minute." I respond, smiling as they smiled back and I closed my door. I sigh, saying to myself, _Okay E, you got this, just go out there and put on a fake smile, then you can grab your food and come right back up._

I come downstairs, following one of the maids to the dining room. (fancy, fancy O.O).

"I guess you have a thing for being slow." One of the twins, Hikaru, I'm assuming, said. The twins had changed their outfits to look like eachother. Great..

I roll my eyes and reply, "Shut up Hikaru."

He had a surprised look, but it disappeared quickly with a sneer on his face. What-the frickin-ever. Unfortunately, the last seat that was available was the seat that was between Hikaru and Kaoru

A chef came in and bowed politely, asking, "Konbanwa Hitachiin-samas. What would you like to eat?" He asked, the only person who smiled at him was my mother. Dad had a hard look and Hikaru and Kaoru had a bored look.

"Ah yes! I'll have Smoked salmon, sided with Udon soup, with the large noodles, and some fried rice." She ordered, still holding her smile. Wow, picky woman, I like her already!

The chef nodded, then looked over to our dad who replied, "I'll have my usual." He nodded once again, saying, "Hitachiin-Anii-samas?(Oldest brothers Hitachiin.)" They glanced at eachother, before replying, **"We'll have our usual too."**

He then looked at me and I shrugged, saying, "Can I just have a ham sandwich, please?" He gives me a confused look, then nods and goes back into the kitchen.

"A ham sandwich, really, are you trying to lose fat or something? Then again, you should, you're so ugly." Hikaru snickered.

"Kaoru!" Mom scolded, yikes, so mom can't tell them apart, makes sense, I wouldn't want to either.

"I'm Hikaru." He says, slightly sad.

Suddenly, servants and maids come in, carrying all the food. I saw Hikaru and Kaoru's food and wow.. he calls me fat?

"A ham sandwich, miss." The maid says, she had brown short hair, almost like my hair, except I had side bangs, she had full.

"Thank you." I politely thank and she smiles, walking out of the room.

Mom's phone rings and she picks it up, "Hello, Dana-san? Yes I got her message, I'll-" She walks out of the room, two of the maids pick up the food, carrying it as they follow her. Our dad only glares at the boys, before looks at me, "So, I hear that you have skipped 2 grades and have become an honor roll student, correct?"

I nod my head and my brothers look at me, full of curiosity, they ask, "Cool, so what grade are you in now-

"-and what grade were you suppose to be in?"

"I'm suppose to be in 7th grade and I'm now a freshmin in Highschool." I explain. They then both smirk, oh no.. please don't tell me they..

 **"Cool! We're in the same grade!"** They exclaim.

My dad then coldly says to the boys, "Unfortunately, she is focusing on her grades, not _play time_ like you two idiots do. And that stupid Host Club you attend." Ouch, wait..? What's a host club?

My brothers only glare back at the man before scoffing and started eating their food. Our father gets up and another two maids get his food and quickly follow him, since he was probably going to his room. Which left Hikaru, Kaoru and me in the room.

"Well, since that's over, " I push my chair out and grab my plate, "I'll be going to my ro-"

"Don't go, stay." I feel a hand grab me, I turn around to see Hikaru grabbing my arm. Wasn't this the dude who was willing to argue with me and called me fat a few minutes ago?

"Huh, haha, no. See ya." I say, trying to pry my arm off of his grip, he then smiles, that's right, not smirks, but smiles. It wasn't a fun smile though.. it looked more devious.

He then said, "I got it! Let's play a game, if we win, you have to stay, if you win, you can go and we won't bother you for the rest of the night." It's not like he bothered for the whole day either, but hey, I'll get what I can get and I'm pretty good when it comes to game playing anyways. Plus, this will get them off my back.

I sigh and put my plate back on the table and ask, "Okay, okay, what game is it?"

 **"The 'Which one is Hikaru' game!"** They both gleefully say.

I furrow my eyebrows and say, "Well that's easy, your Hikaru, now can I g-"

"No, " Hikaru says, "You have to cover your eyes and turn around."

I groan frustration, turning around, covering my eyes and saying, "You aren't going to try to rape me are you?"

I feel someone come to my ear and whisper, "Of course not, they're too many people watching." Making me jump, waking whoever whispered in my ear.

"Ow! That hurt!" Kaoru, oh so it was him, whined.

"Then next time don't scare me. " I deadpan. I saw them give eachother two green plaid hats.

Hikaru gave me a glare, "Don't cheat! Your suppose to turn around and cover your eyes!"

I roll my eyes and say, "Yea, well tweedle-dum over here scared me."

"Just turn around and cover your eyes, already! Quit being so slow!" He commanded in a warning tone, obviously annoyed.

"Fine, fine." I say, once again turning around and covering my eyes. I could hear their feet shuffle and some whispering.

 **"Okay, you can turn around now!"** I then turn around and WOW, this game is already super hard.

 **"Switcheroo, switcheroo, which one is Hi-"** They start the little jingle, but I interrupt, "Please don't, that's god awful to hear."

One of them glares at me and the other cracks a small smile at me. I'm guessing the one whose smiling is Kaoru! Yes!

"Hurry up-"

"-we don't have all day." They finish eachother's sentences.

"The one on the right is Kaoru!" I answer.

They looked at eachother, and for once.. I saw.. Happiness? In their eyes..? Heh... not sure. They then look at me and say,

"You are-"

"Correct." Kaoru says, smiling.

I fist pump in the air and grab my sandwich saying, "Sayoonara Suckers-"

"But." I then turn around in confusion.

"You got the answer wrong-" Kaoru starts

"It's 'Which one is Hikaru' not 'Which one is Kaoru, idiot.'" Hikaru finishes and I face palm.

"Are you kidding me?! I got it right!" I argued, crossing my arms, obviously annoyed, they only give a sly smirk.

"If you don't-"

"-we may have to give you a punishment." They finish, I stare at them weirdly, a punishment? Really? How perverted can these twins be?

 **"Nobody likes it when we give punishments."** They chorused.

I roll my eyes and say, "You aren't my parents, get a grip." Walking victoriously, I then hear a lighter voice, Kaoru beg,

"Please stay with here."

Woah, woah! PLEASE? Is this.. like.. oh wait no. That's Hikaru whose mean. Ugh, it's hard saying no to Kaoru, he's too nice.. WAH.

I sigh and turn around saying, "Fine, fine, I'll stay." Making them smile, but this time, it was a joyful smile than sly or devious.

 **"Yay!"** They cheer, sitting down on both sides of me. We all started to eat our food, when it was about 5 minutes of silence I ask, "So.. is it like this all the time?"

They both nod sadly and say, "Mother and father are very busy."

I then ask another question, "So.. does.. dad, like hate you two or something?"

Kaoru says, "It's not that he hates us.. he just.. prefers you over us. Because we were.. very closed in with eachother, we didn't get along with anyone, you were like the second chance."

Oh.. that make sense.. no wonder Hikaru is so hard on me. So maybe that's why they tried to drown me, they were jealous because my parents were giving me more attention than those two. Now I actually feel REALLY sorry for them.

I then received another flashback:

 _ **...FlashBack...**_

 _"Hika-chan.. Ka-chan?" A little me whispers, shaking two bodies, who groan and look up._

 _" **Nani(What?)?"** They ask at the same time._

 _"I had a dream about the monsters, I think they're coming for me!" I whisper/yell, slightly shaking in fear as I held two stuffed bunnies close to me._

 _The two boys look at eachother before back at me, the youngest boy says, "Okay, keep your voice down, the monsters might hear you."_

 _"-Yea, and don't worry, we'll keep you away from the monsters." The oldest finishes, as they both get up. I grab their hands and we quietly run down the hall to my room. When we quietly open the doors of my room._

 _"I'm not sure how long they'll be gone." I say, getting behind the oldest brother._ _The youngest grabs my hand and pulls me to my bed and says, "Okay, we'll guard the monsters from you, right?"_

 _The oldest brother nods and agrees, "Right."_

 _We all climb into my bed, me in the middle and the two brothers beside me._

 _ **"Oyasumi(Good night) Emi-chan."** They both say._

 _"Oyasumi.." I quietly_

 ** _...FlashBack..._**

 _"Emi-chan?" Kaoru asks, poking my spaced out head._

 _"Emiko-chann?" He tries again._

"EMIKO" Hikaru shouts, slamming his fist against the table, making a loud pounding noise.

I snap back into reality.

"Why weren't you listening?" Kaoru whined, genuine sadness in his eyes.

"Oh er.. sorry. Um... What were you saying?" I awkwardly ask, Kaoru was obviously not pleased.

"We were asking, how long were you staying? Or are you moving to here?" Hikaru asked behind me, I could hear slight cheeriness in the last sentence though.

I smile awkwardly and responded, "O-oh no! I was just staying here for 3 months and then I'm going back home."

Kaoru then sadly said, "But this is your home, why can't you stay here?"

I shake my head, ignorantly saying, "Oh no, my home is where I lived for the past 10 years."

"What about us?! What about the home you were born in?! Why can't you stay here! Don't you care about OUR feelings?! You're such an idiot! UGH!" Hikaru shouts, mood swings much? He got up from his chair, with Kaoru following him.

I then remember his first question, _what about us?_ Well, what about them? Are they really THAT high maintenance? I wonder what's up with them sometimes. Is sigh, finishing my sandwich and the same maid who gave me my sandwich took the plate, but I stopped her and said, "No it's okay, I can put the plate away myself."

She smiles at me then replies, "I'm your personal maid though, it's my job to do that."

My eyes lit up and I said, "Oh! Um.. okay.. thanks! What's your name?"

"Misaki Souto. But you can just call me Misaki, if you'd like." She says and I nod, smiling and saying, "Okay, thanks Misaki-san!" She nods, then goes out of the room, most likely into the kitchen.

* * *

I was sitting back on my bed again, watching some more anime, I'm so bored and Cami, Stace and Meg are probably having fun doing the most random things right now, while I'm stuck in a boring room, my parents are busy and my brothers pretty much threw a temper tantrum at me. Just a normal Full House day(Anyone get that? Anyone? No? Just me? K.)

I then hear a knock on the door, too lazy to get up and go to it, I shout, "Come in."

One of the twins, Hikaru.. er.. Kaoru...? I don't know, and I really don't care at the moment.

"I'm sorry for being so rude this dinner, I hope you can forgive me." He says, nope Hikaru, definitely Hikaru.. but his voice is too... light?

I give a confused look, that screamed 'Are you sure that was you?', then said, "Huh.. Sure..? I think? No, that can't be right." He gives me a confused look and asks, "What can't be right?"

"How can you be Hikaru... he doesn't just apologize.." I mutter to myself, evidently he heard me because he softly smiled and said, "Wow, I guess you can really tell us apart."

Too self-absorbed for a moment, Hika-no-Kaoru pokes my head, and once again, I snap into reality.. Whoops.

"Do you space out a lot?" Kaoru asks, I then tell him,

"Sorry.. I have a bit of Maladaptive Daydreaming disorder.. so I normally space out-"

"-Into your own world?" Kaoru finishes.

I get up from the bed and say, "Okay, don't start doing that freaky 'finish eachother's sentences' thing with me, because I'll tell you right now, it ain't happening."

He then sits on the bed, patting it, indicating for me to sit next to him. Obeying, I sit next to him and he starts saying, "You're more like Hikaru and I then I thought. Except, you go in your world by yourself, Hikaru and I go into our world with eachother."

Okay, that made sense.. but yet it didn't.

"Well, my friends do call me 'the daydreamer'." I tease and he smiles back.

He then asks, "Tell me, how did you meet your friends?"

"Well it was.."

 ** _...FlashBack..._**

 _I was staring outside the window, I was in 4th grade that time. Most kids had gone home for the day,_ _but I had decided to stay there, I was finishing up some homework in the classroom, but had been so entangled with my thoughts, I forgot the world already._

 _I had snapped out of my thoughts when I heard some girls enter the room._

 _"Hey, aren't you the 'Daydreamer' " The obvious leader, mocked._

 _"Yea, you're such a nerd you're probably just thinking about Han Solo from Star Wars or something." She continues, they grabbed a book and left the room, still continuing to laugh, probably at me._

 _Yes, I was a daydreaming girl, it wasn't easy, atleast that's what most of the girls said. But honestly, I really didn't mind it, I didn't mind being alone, in my own world. I found myself happier that way anyways._

 _All the kids would tease me, but I didn't mind, my world would beg to differ on whatever they said and I loved my world. I was treated nicely and I was happy in that world, no one else would enter my world except me, and that's what I found best about it._

 _I got up from my chair and started walking out of the class until someone opened the door, which hit me and I fell on the floor, trying to hold my nose from bleeding._

 _" Sorry 'bout that mate!" I heard a voice say, I look up and see it's the new transfer student from Australia. She had blonde hair that went to her back, and green pretty eyes. She was so pretty, almost like one of the characters from my world. _

_" It's alright." I say, she helps me up and introduces, "The name's Camille, but you can call me Cami." _

_" Huh.. sure." I brush off, walking past her, getting ready to go home, when she stops me and asks, "What's your name?"_

 _I roll my eyes and respond, " Why do you care? " _

_She then smiles brightly and responds, "Because, if we're going to be good chums, I need to have your name, mate!"_

 _I shrug and say, " My name is Emiko"_

 _She smiles once again and grabs my hand, shaking it, " Nice to meet you lad! I can tell we're going to be great friends!"_

 _I slightly smile, but walk along my way and she starts to talk to me, while following me._

 _But I don't know.. I felt.. slight.. happiness?_

 **...FlashBack...**

"... Stacy and Megan were Cami's best friends, so we all started to just migrate to eachother I guess." I finish explaining, and I just see him smiling at me.

"Wow.. so it was practically like Hikaru and I with Tamaki.." Kaoru mutters and I quickly turn around and ask, "Huh?"

He shakes his head and jokes, "Wow, I guess you are our Imouto, heh?"

I furrow my eyebrow and tilt my head slightly and ask, "Why do you say that?"

"Oh.. it's a long story that I'm not willing to tell tonight." He says, brushing off and I pout, giving my best puppy dog face.

"B-but.. I just told you my story... why can't I hear yoursss?" I whine, giving him a cute puppy face and he slightly giggles. He shakes his head and gets up from the bed heading to the door, but before opening the door again, he turns around and says,

"You should know, Hikaru does love you, he does. He was the most excited to see you, he just doesn't know how to express love, he thinks that getting your attention is all that matters." Kaoru says.

I then ask, "But why does he think that?"

"It's a long story... but when you were younger, whenever he grabbed your attention, you always used to give him the prettiest smile, even I would get jealous. I'm guessing he still thinks the same method will work." He tries his best to explain.. I did? Really now?

"So.. he's a tsundere?" I ask, really confused.

Kaoru shakes his head and responds, "Not really, my real point is that you should give him a chance and _try_ to get along with him. He really wants you to like him, but he just doesn't know _how_ to get you to like him. You're not as easy as you look."

I cross my arms and say, "And that's suppose to mean.. what?"

"Let's just say Hikaru and I are the school's heartthrob, any girl we flash a smile at either faints or blushes.. madly. We don't have to chase any girls, they just come to us. You're different, you're like a puzzle that Hikaru doesn't know how to solve and now he's frustrated with himself. So just be patient with him.. _Please._ " Kaoru, practically begs.

I comment, "Wow, you really care for your brother."

" _And_ you. Both of your happiness matters to me. To see you two fight isn't very amusing to watch, I'm just trying to make it better." Kaoru says.

"Fine, _fine._ I'll _try_ to get along with Hikaru, but I'm not promising I can do it overnight." I say.

He winks at me and says, "That's all I ask. Oyasumi Emi-chan." He then leaves my room, leaving me to sigh harder. This was going to get way MORE harder than I thought. Now I have to deal with Hikaru who has some kind of Bipolar-Tsunderish attitude, which is FAN-FRICKIN-TASTIC!

I guess this can't be _that_ bad... _I hope._

* * *

 **Author's note: Okay, chapter 3 is finished! Yay! Okay, so once again I'm not very sure what pairing I want to do. I so really wanna do a Bro!Hikaru x Sis!OC x Bro! Kaoru. Should I continue to do that? Or a diff pairing? Right now that's my only idea for a pairing right now, so if you guys have any other ideas, just tell me!**

 **I am very sorry for grammar and/or spelling errors too, it's night time over here so I'm really tired, I just really wanted to finish up this chapter today!**

 **Oyasumi(Goodnight) Reader-sans! ^-^**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

 **Gomen ne this took a little longer to make!**

 **I want to first off thank my favoritors! It really motivates me to keep writing and also reviewing helps too! So thanks for reviewing and favoriting my story so far! This really helps me out ^_^.**

 **Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

 _"So this is wonderful, I have my three friends who are practically thousands of miles away. My parents, who I am now staying with because of some deal that you made me make. And my two twin brothers who want to ruin my life! I WANNA GO HOME._

 _What's new?"_

I email to my Auntie. It's been exactly a day since I last saw her. I'm in my bedroom, but I'm practically so bored right now, I can't even believe it. It's like 1:00 in the afternoon and I'm suppose to be getting dressed.

It all started..

 _ **~~~~~FlashBack to 4 hours ago~~~~** _

**_"Ne, ne, Emiko-chan!"_** _I hear two voices come close to me._

 _"No." I simply say, already not interested in what they're doing._

 _I could feel their pout on me, because they said, **"You don't even know our offer!"**_

 _"Doesn't matter, it's an offer from you two. So.. no." I retort, closing an English book that I was pretending to read._

 ** _"Nande(Why)?"_** _They ask, making me look up and arch an eyebrow._

 _"Because I'm busy reading..." I lie, going back to my.. Educational Book (Hunger Games)._

 _"What idiots do you take us for-"_

 _"-yea, we know your book is upside down." They finished, and I looked up once again. Turned it down-side up and_

 _I teased, "Neh neh, it's not upside down."_

 _They roll their eyes at the same time. I went back to my.. reading?_

 ** _"We're going to a festival, and you're going whether you like it or not."_** _They say, **"Be ready to go at 1:30!"** They then start walking out of the room.. 1:30? That's 4 hours and 30 minutes away! It'll give me enough time to escape!_

 _...Or better yet, go to mom!_

* * *

 _"Yes you have to go! Ever since your brothers had figured out you were coming they wanted to take you to the festival! They've been planning this for weeks!" My mother argued at me. So they've been planning to ruin my life for weeks now, huh? Good to know._

 _"But mom! They're evil! I just know it! They don't even want to get to know me! Well.. Kaoru is an exception... but stil-"_

 _"Now you hold on there young lady, your brothers love you VERY much! They've been planning all fun things you guys can do together! I wish I had brothers like that. End of conversation. You. Are. Going." She ordered and I sighed. I hate my family.._

 _"Now, out out! I've got a fashion line to draw!" She says, shooing me out._

 _Ugh._

* * *

 _"Going to mom failed, heh?" Someone asked, and I jumped, turning around, it was Kaoru, with an unhappy look._

 _"Hmph." I grumbled, going around him and heading towards the path to my room._

 _He grabbed my hand and added, "We're just trying to get to know you, Hikaru wanted to do this more than anything."_

 _"Sure, just like I'm a 'puzzle' that he wants to 'solve'. What is he going to do WHEN he solves me? Get bored and leave?" I ask, putting air quotes on the (') words. Kaoru didn't seem so happy about my comment and replied,_

 _"That's not what I meant by-"_

 _"Yea, yea. I'll do your stupid Festival, okay? Just leave me alone the rest of the trip." I coldly say, prying my arm out of his grip, but he held firmly._

 _"I seriously don't understand why it's so hard to understand that we just want you to love us." He says and then leans closer and asks, "What goes on in your head?" I swallowed my blush(is that even possible?), and got away from him._

 _"Personal space! Haven't you ever heard of it? Now excuse me, I have to get 'dressed'." I spat, indicating for him to let go of me. He does, though not with a pleased look on his face. Meh. Who cares?_

 _When I reach half the stairway he shouts, loud enough for just me to hear, "You shouldn't be so closed in, it'll only hurt yourself."_

 _I was slightly offended by that, what does he mean I'M closed in? I'm just not good with new people.. And no way I want to get to know them. Ugh, just no. I sigh and keep walking up the stairs on the path to my room._

 ** _~~~~~~~FlashBack Ends, Present Time~~~~~~_**

I got a message back, probably from Auntie.

 **From: Koreen**

 **To: Emiko**

 **Message:**

 **Emiko, don't be so harsh to them. You haven't even given your brothers a chance (I'm assuming, I'm right.). Though they may have bad reviews from your father, that doesn't mean you must be so closed in towards them. Goodnight ;)**

 **Please be kind,**

 **Koreen.**

I sigh at the message, Ugh! There goes that word again, 'closed in', I'm not closed in! Why can't people just understand that I like to do things my own way and I honestly don't want people trying to help me along. Even my friends.

I go through my drawer, finding a cute, frilly, pastel pink, sweatheart neck skater dress. It hit the top of my kneecap. The sweatheart neck barely showed much cleavage, thank goodness. Even though I'm not flat chested, I still am not very found of showing it, like some girls are.

I put on white high tops that gave me a 2 inch heel and the hightops covered my ankles. I decided to keep all of my hair down this time, just putting on a white headband, I hear a knock on the door.

 _"Emi-chan, ready to go?"_...Kaoru..No-Hikaru, asked.

I then grab my purse, opening the door and say, "Yea." _Lets get this over with._

 _Auntie, you so owe me for this when I come home._

* * *

We all hopped inside the limo. Ah yes, the limo, filled with some of my most awkward moments.. yippee. Not.

"So, what festival is this? I don't remember this day being a Holiday.." I say.

"Oh, we lied-"

"-yea this isn't a festival-"

 **"It's a commoner's amusement park."** They say.

Huh.. what? Are they speaking English? "What the heck is a 'commoner's amusement park'? Forget that, what the heck is a commoner?!" I ask, furrowing my eye brow, did I just travel back to the 1500s?

 **"Commoners are poor people."** They chorus, looking eagerly out the window.

"Isn't that a bit rude to call someone a 'commoner' when they're poor?" I ask.

"Who cares-"

"-yea, it's not like they can hear us." They say and I roll my eyes and mumble, _'only the more reason to want to go home.'_ Evidently they heard me, because they just gave me a saddened look before turning away. Heh, they'll get over it.

After a few moments of awkward silence and joked, "Are we there yet."

 **"What do you think, idiot."** They coldly in sync say. I'm slightly taken aback by that, they haven't called me that since last night. Fine, they want to play the 'who can apologize first' game, then two can play at that! O-or.. three...?

"Ugh, I wonder how Auntie is doing back at home, probably happier than me.." I mumble to myself, unintentionally making the twins.. angry/upset.

Hikaru then fires, "Oh please. Is that all you're good at? Complaining?"

"Excuse me? Was I talking to you? No, so make like a dead person and shut up." I shot back.

Kaoru adds in, "Well sometimes I wonder what it'd be like if you were dead. The Earth would probably be better."

Okay, that did hurt, I'm not the type of person to cry when I get an insult thrown at me, but that did hurt.. sorta badly too. I thought Kaoru was the nicer twin and Hikaru was the only bipolar brat I had to deal with, nope, this one too I guess. So in other words, that talk last night was pointless. Good to know.

"Why am I even here if you guys are just here to argue with me? Ugh.. I'd rather walk to my parents' house than deal with this." I stubbornly grumble.

 **"Then go. We aren't stopping you."** They say, and I roll my eyes, seeing as we were stuck in traffic in the middle of a highway, there was no way I could do that.

"Oh. My. Goodness. It was just a metaphor! You guys are so stupid." I argue, crossing my arms and slightly sneering at them, with them only sneering back.

"Well, we take things literally-"

"-so don't joke around with us, got it?" Hikaru finished and I glared at them, anger boiling in my blood.

"You guys think you can just boss me around? Well guess what, at the next exit, drop me off. I'm calling a taxi and going home." I ordered, grabbing my phone out of my purse. This seem to make them raise their eyebrows.

"Do that-"

"-and we'll tell mom." They tried to black mail and I roll my eyes, putting my phone on the seat.

"I. Don't. Care. You guys are the worst brothers and I'd never want you two as my brothers, I don't care how well mom speaks of you." I scoffed, turning my head from them, thankfully the exit was just up ahead.

 **"So.. you don't like us?"** They chorused, their voices softened. I turned to them and they had emotionless faces. Ugh! I can't even read it.

I shrug and sassily say, "I don't know, and I don't care."

"So do you like us or not." Hikaru sharply asked, his voice slightly raised.

"Alright, fine! You want me to tell you what I think about you guys? Then here it goes:

Ever since I first saw you, I knew as I was going to hate you, my predictions were just right too. I don't like you, and I never will! You guys are the worst THE WORST. So just stop trying to get me to like you? I already know that, I hate you. You hate me. End of story, so just leave me alone, okay?"

I blurt, okay.. that was a little.. to really harsh. But they deserve it don't they?

It left them speechless, speechless through the whole entire ride. And no, I never did get dropped off. The whole face they carried the whole car ride was slightly almost like.. distressed or depressed. I couldn't really tell.

"Young masters, young mistress. We have arrived." The car doors opened, FINALLY! I can get out of this terrible car ride. I got out first and the twins got out second, still not saying a word to me or the driver.

The driver than looked at us and asked, "What time shall I pick you up?"

The twins shrugged, obviously still not talking. I looked at the time on a huge clock tower infront of us, it was 2:30, so we can just stay for like an hour or something. "Around 3:30 would be good." I say and he nods, bidding his goodbyes and leaving.

One the car left, I turned around to see the twins had already left me. So I ran to catch up with them.

"What is with your foul attitudes? You didn't even acknowledge the driver! Now you're just being childish!" I scold, but I could feel them roll their eyes and still ignored me. Ugh! What is with these guys?

Paying for the entry fee, we enter the gates of the amusement park and it looked like so much fun! There were so many roller coasters, swings, and fun houses! I don't care if this is a 'commoners'' place, it was awesome! I wish we had something like this back in London.

"So, what are we going to do first?" I ask, trying to come up with a conversation, it was already 20 minutes after the driver had left and the twins still weren't talking to me, which is slightly getting on my nerves now. Since I heard no response from them, I sighed, trying to keep up with them. I saw a fun house, since it's obvious my brothers didn't care what I did, I went over there, leaving them.

"Sugoi ne(Awesome!)!" I gasp, going inside of it. All the mirrors were really cooky and weird, making me look super tall, short, fat or skinny. I giggled as I went into a mirror maze, Ugh! I hate these, they are the hardest. Going through different turns... I think I'm lost. I accidently ran into a mirror, making me sorta dizzy.

"I see why they don't have these in London now, it's so hard!" I complain, rubbing my head and trying to find a way out. After a few 10 or 15 minutes, I FINALLY made it out of the maze, sliding down the slide that they had and leaving the fun house. "Never going back into there." I tell myself, walking along the path to the food court until I realize.. Where are my brothers? I reach in my purse for my phone when I realize.. I LEFT IT ON THE SEAT IN THE LIMO! UGH!

"Great, no phone, now how am I going to call them?" I whine to myself, I reach in my purse and pull out some yen and say, "Well, atleast I brought money." So I head to the food court and by some fried rice and a lemonade.

"Ugh, I hate this. My stupid brothers are ignoring me and I'm completely lost." I mumble to myself, picking up some food and eat it. I look around to see a clock, the time read 3:09.. Great, I have about 11 more minutes until the limo arrives, now what?

"Hey!-"

"-There you are!" I hear voices interrupt my train of thought, quickly turning my head to see my two brothers angrily walking towards me. Once they arrived, my brothers sat on either side of me, then started to say,

"Do you know-"

"-How worried we were?-"

"-Yea you completely left us-"

"-Which got us super scar-"

I put my hands in the air in defense, interrupting, "Okay, okay, OKAY. If you want to talk, talk with just one of you! It's WAY too confusing." They both sighed, rolling their eyes and leaning towards the table. I then noticed Hikaru holding a SUPER CUTE giant stuffed teddy-bear, it was brown and furry and it had a night-mask on. So adorable.. Hikaru noticed my staring at the bear, he then blushed, turning his head and said,

"O-oh yea.. I won this for you.. I thought you would forgive m-" He started but I hugged him tightly, making him gasp. I then gushed, "Omg, omg, omg! You are so awesome! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! You are forgiven."

He blushes even more and says, "Yea.. whatever.. it was Kaoru's idea anyways." I turned to Kaoru, giving a bright smile, I could've sworn there were flowers dancing all around me too. He smiled back at me, winking, ... I guess I take back what I said about them..

"Um... should we get back to the limo? It's about 3:30 anyways." Hikaru suggested, Kaoru and I nodded in sync. We all got up from the table, me grabbing my purse and following behind them. They then turned around to me frowning... what did I do now. Hikaru then linked arms with me, Kaoru doing the same to my other side.

"Oh no you don't-" Hikaru started,

"-You have a tendency of wandering off-" Kaoru continued on.

" **So we're keeping a close eye on you."** They finished, walking as my arms were linked in with them.

I rolled my eyes and complained, "Oh come on you guys! It was ONE time. Can't you cut a girl some slack?" They then stopped, turning to me with sly looks on their faces.. Why do I not like this? They leaned down and kissed my cheeks on both sides, saying, **"Cut slack? On our baby sister? Nah."** With that, they carried on, dragging me with them.

 _Another day, another drama.. I guess._

* * *

 **Author's note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I went on vacation and was very busy. I hope this chapter can make up for it though! ^_^.**

 **I also wanted to let you know that I will be posting another Ouran Highschool Host Club fiction! It will be a Kyoya x OC story if any of you are interested, I'm not sure when it will be released, the release will be next week at the latest.**

 **Ittekimasu Reader-sans! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

 **I would like to thank the guest Day for his/her wonderful review! And Fonix Girl for her(I'm assuming, correct me if I'm wrong) wonderful review!**

 **Stuff like this really keeps me motivated on writing so thank you very much for reviewing, it means a lot to me! I'm glad you guys are liking my fan fic so far! This chapter will be a bit creative, but it's still part of the plot, though it's not really important, so if you're not interested, you DON'T have to read this chapter, just skip it. Again, This chapter was just made for fun. Not important to the plot.**

 **So.. ENJOY! ^_^**

* * *

 **Stacy:** I just posted the story today! Go on fictionpress net , kay? Make sure to read the WHOLE thing!

 **Me:** Okay, okay! Can you remind me why it had to be about the twins and I?

 **Stacy:** Because girly, I could totally see you three in a threesome relationship!

 **Me:** Okay.. Ew. Whatever. I'll read MOST of it. I'm a bit busy, the twins wanted me to take me out to lunch or something.(In the next chapter).

 **Stacy:** Fine ;-(, just make sure to tell me how you like it, okay?

 **Me:** Yes I will, and I'll put it in the comment section, my guest name will be Emi55, okay?

 **Stacy:** Yay! Happy readings!

 **O.O**

 **O**

 **O.O**

I sigh at my friend, turning off my phone and going on to the fanfiction sight, though I'm not completely against it, I'm just not a big fanfiction reader, most of them have terrible grammar, the writers were too lazy, or they never actually complete the story!(No offence to any fanfiction writers!). Although, this is my friend Stacy, and knowing her, she generally makes good stories, when they're NOT involving me.

Going onto fictionpress, I type in her username on the search button, (Lol Stacy101, very creative Stacy =.=). Scrolling down to her stories, I find her newly made story. Ugh.. I can't believe she did this.

 **~~~~Story~~~~**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 _"G'day Emiko, here to gather the milk bottles I suppose?" A mothering voice asks. A young girl, no older than 14, short Auburn hair and Brown big eyes nods her head._

 _"Thank you Ms. Kazuko." The young girl, Emiko thanks, taking the bottles of milk. Handing in a few golden coins she makes her way back to her small little house. She wasn't completely poor, infact, Emiko was very thankful to be blessed with a house, food, and a loving mother. Unfortunately, her mother had become very sick over the past few weeks and Emiko did everything in her will to help her mother._

 _Of course, they were not the wealthiest of people, so they didn't have the money for the finest doctors like most did. And the doctors that they could afford couldn't even tell what was wrong with Emiko's mother. All they said was that she had 'the flu' and would feel better after some rest. Well, so went that theory. Emiko's mother has stayed in bed for the past few weeks, but has not gotten any better._

 _Emiko entered the small wooden house, carrying the bottles of milk._

 _"Emiko dearie.. is that you?" A soft voice called. Emiko walked into a small room, with one bed and a table desk with it._

 _"Yes it is mother, I brought some milk for you to drink." Emiko answered, pouring the milk in a bowl. Handing it to her mother, who drank the whole thing and handed it back to Emiko who sat it down on the desk, she then turned to her mother, her voice full of concern._

 _"How are you feeling mother?" She asked, feeling her poor mother's forehead. Her mother looked back up at her daughter, giving a soft and caring look, her mother answered, "As well as I was when I first got sick."_

 _Emiko lightly chuckled and said, "Well, atleast we know you're not getting worse." Though, slight doubt was in her voice and her mother could tell._

 _"Emiko.. sweetie.. even if I do pass away... please remember to be, courageous, kind and strong. And trust me, you will come out okay." She told and Emiko nodded obediently to her mother._

 _"Okay mother, I promise to remember that." Emiko promised, putting her hand over her heart._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _It was a bright a cheery morning. The sun peaked out of the mountains surrounding the kingdom. Emiko groggily opened her eyes, covering her eyes with her hand as the sun spilled into the room her and her mother shared. Emiko, sleeping on the ground and her mother sleeping on the bed._

 _"See you later mother, I must head to work." Emiko whispered, careful not to wake her mother up as she left the room. She wore a pastel pink dress that covered her ankles, the sleeves were above her elbows. It was very simple and plain, like most dresses in the village. She walked outside of the house, doing her daily chores as her mother could not do it anymore._

 _"Emiko! Emiko!" She heard kids' voices exclaiming as Emiko turned around to see her two friends, Daisy and Lily._

 _"Yes? Is there something you two trouble makers need?" Emiko teased, kneeling so that she was eye level with them. Lily exclaimed, "You must come quick! There is an announcement about the princes!" Both Daisy and Lily pulled the girl's arms, dragging her towards the village center. As the three ran, an announcer and many other guards were on a large platform._

 _"Here-yee, here-yee!(Don't know how it's spelled.), the princes of Ouran have come to make an announcement!" He exclaimed, bowing and walking backwards as two handsome young men stepped forward. They had auburn hair and stunning brown eyes. They were twins, much to their dismay, all the girls started to scream and cheer in excitement._

 _"Good morning all! I am Hikaru and this is my brother Kaoru, and we have an announcement that our marriage will be coming up soon!" The brother, Hikaru starts._

 _"-Yes, and the best part is, we are going to choose the maidens in this very village!" The other brother, Kaoru, continues._

 _"We would like to announce that, every maiden within the ages of 13-15, will have the wonderful opportunity of coming to the palace, given a fair chance of becoming our bride!" Hikaru finishes._

 _All the girls squeal, except for one girl, Emiko. She scoffed at the idea, it seemed more like a lottery to her. Not pleased with the idea, she turned away, walking away back to her house, with the two troublesome little girls following._

 _"Emi, Emi, where are you going?" Daisy asked, trying her best to keep up with their older friend._

 _"This is practically a lottery, I will not participate in such madness." Emiko scoffs, folding her arms on her chest._

 _"But Emi! Think about it, if you win, you can be a bride and help your mommy get better!" Lily reasoned, making Emiko think for a moment. 'Well, that is true, but I.. just can't.' She thought to herself._

 ** _"Please Emi! You'd be such an awesome princess!"_** _They exclaim, giving their best puppy eye look. Emiko rolled her eyes. But then sighed, giving in. 'Besides, there are more advantages if I get picked, mother and I can live in a beautiful castle, and she will be all better, no more suffering.' Emiko thought, before smiling and nodding. Making Daisy and Lily smile._

 _Of course, the two young sisters couldn't attend the contest, for they were only 9, thus being to young._

 _"Alright, alright, I'll join, but I'm not promising I will win." Emiko says, sighing and going back to the backyard, where she had to finish her chores. Daisy and Lily left eventually, chanting 'our best friend's gonna be a princess'. Emiko chuckled at their giddiness, "IF she gets picked." She says to herself before continuing her chores._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 _It was the day._

 _The day the competition started. Emiko was both anxious and excited. Anxious, because she didn't like the idea of leaving her poor mother by herself, and excited because she gets to be in a real life castle._

 _"Stop worrying! I know how to take care of myself, you need to go and have fun." Her mother pushed, lightly pushing her daughter towards the door._

 _Emiko chuckled and said, "Okay, okay. When I go to the castle, if I have time, I'll go to the library and look up some good healing medicines." Her mother only rolled her eyes and pushed her daughter further until they heard a knock._

 _"I can't believe my daughter has grown up so fast!" Her mother exclaimed as Emiko went up to the door._

 _Two soldiers stood, stone faced and asked, "How old are you?"_

 _"I am 14 years old." Emiko politely responded, curtsying too. The soldiers nodded, outstretching their hands as they led the girl to a carriage. She waved to her mother, who waved back, smiling._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 _Emiko had arrived at the palace, gasping in awe at the beautiful sight. The soldiers slightly nudged her, indicating that she go forward, obediently, she walked towards the castle. It was large and pink, the outside had beautiful fountains that had flowers surround it._

 _"This is so beautiful." Emiko exclaimed under her breath. Continuing to walk along the path, she entered the castle and was amazed, servants were everywhere and so were other maidens._

 _"Hello there, I am your personal maid Misaki Souto, what is your name miss?" The maid asked the young girl, curtsying. Emiko softly smiled and replied, "My name is Emiko Suzuki, it is very nice to meet you Ms. Souto."_

 _The maid nodded, bringing Emiko up to her room._

 _The maid then pointed to the clock and informed, "You have an hour to get ready until it turns lunch. The first round will start at the dining table, where the two princes will judge you on how manner-able you are, how neat you are and how you look. So if I were you, I'd be getting ready right now."_

 _Emiko nodded and asked, "Thank you Ms. Souto, but, do you know where a library is?"_

 _Misaki tilted her head then responded, "Ah yes.. the library is on the third floor, on the left hall."_

 _"Thank you." She thanked, making Misaki nod and leave. Emiko sighed on her bed, this was going to be challenging for her and she knew it. 'The library, I promised mother I would head there when I had the time.' Emiko thought, getting up and going to the library. Her feet click and clacked against the marble floor as she traveled up the stairs to arrive at her destination._

 _When she open the doors of the library, she gasped in awe. "This is amazing.. I've never seen so many books in my life!" She then traveled throughout the library to find any books about herbs or medicine. When she finally found a book, she grabbed off a shelf and started reading._

 _"Aren't you suppose to be getting dressed and ready for dinner?" A male voice asked, making Emiko jump and whip her head around. There stood one of the princes, who had a look of curiosity._

 _"Yes, but I promised my mother that I visit the library whenever I had the time." Emiko explained, turning back to her book. The prince sat in a chair infront of the young girl, intrigued at the moment._

 _"What are you reading?... hmm, All the Facts About Herbs? That looks pretty boring if you ask me." He says, resting his face on his hand. Emiko raised her eye brow, obviously not pleased with what the prince had said._

 _She looked up at the male and responded, "Not to be rude, your majesty, but I am truly intrigued by herbs. Especially healing herbs." Then went back to her book, flipping through the pages._

 _"How about we play a game? If you win, you won't have to come to dinner, and you can infact keep the book. But if I win, you have to come to dinner and sit next to me and my brother." He says, Emiko raised her eye brow at this, "What makes you think that I wouldn't enjoy sitting next to you and your brother."_

 _The prince smirked, saying, "We can be pretty intimidating when we want to."_

 _The young girl sighed, resting the book on her lap and replied, "Alright, what game is it?"_

 _"The 'Which Twin Am I' game!" He exclaimed happily making Emiko raise her eyebrow._

 _Emiko then said, "But.. that's impossible." At this, the prince instantly had a flash of a hurt and saddened look at this. Emiko realizing what she had said, then explained, "What I mean is, I don't even know your names. Besides that fact, I don't even know you and your brother's personalities, how would I be able to tell you two apart if I've never really seen you in my life."_

 _His look softened as he thought. Then had a look of disbelief and asked, "Y-you don't know our names?! How is that possible? Everyone knows our names."_

 _"I don't really pay attention to the announcements and stuff. My two friends found out and wanted me to try this contest." Emiko replied, going back to her book._

 _Even more interested, the prince asked, "Are your friends here?"_

 _Emiko shook her head and responded, "My friends are 9, they are WAY too young to be here." The prince shrugged, then decided to go back to the subject about the game._

 _"How about this, I'll tell you who I am right now, then after dinner, one of us will come in your room and you have to tell us which twin we are, okay?" The prince asks, Emiko shrugged, nodding. It did seem a lot fairer, atleast she had a chance to slightly see their personality traits._

 _"I am Kaoru. My brother is Hikaru." He stated, making Emiko nod her head. 'I'm going to assume Kaoru is a gentler person.. for now anyways.' Emiko thought to herself before nodding._

 _"See you at the dinner then." He winked, exiting the library, Emiko mushroom sighed, thinking to herself 'What have I gotten into now, mom?' Emiko then saved her spot in the book, getting up and leaving, for it was almost dinner time._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _Emiko sat nervously at the dinner table. For it was time for the test, although it wasn't THAT important, Emiko still wanted to atleast tell the twins apart so she could keep the book, thus building up her knowledge to help her mother._

 ** _"We are terribly sorry we are late."_** _Two voices chorused before sitting down. All the girls straightened up, sitting in a proper manner, blushing at the sight of the two twins. The girl sitting closest to them was blushing madly and nodding her head. Emiko just stared at them, trying to figure them out. 'Great, I forgot which one Kaoru was.' Emiko thought, mentally kicking herself._

 _'I wonder if it would be okay to talk to them.. I could atleast try and get to know them.' She thought to herself. There was an awkward silence between the whole entire table. 'I have to atleast try.'_

 _"S-so.. Prince Hikaru.." Emiko started quietly, one of the brothers instantly looked up at her. 'That must be Hikaru.' Emiko thought as she continued, "What is your favorite.. color?"_

 _All the girls snickered at the question, Hikaru also gave a questioning. Emiko noticed Kaoru giving her a slight smile, she shyly smiled back before going back to Hikaru who replied, "Hmm.. my favorite color.. I would have to go with.. Pink."_

 _Emiko nodded, then turned to Kaoru and asked, "And yours, Prince Kaoru?"_

 _Kaoru thought for a moment then responded, "Ah.. I would have to say.. Blue."_

 _"Cool." She simply said, before going back to her appetizer. 'Hikaru is a pink fan.. while Kaoru is blue.. Hikaru's hair is parted on the right.. while Kaoru's hair is parted on the left.' Emiko noted._

 _"Do you guys change your hair styles?" She asked again, Hikaru raised his eyebrow, but Kaoru answered, "Yes we do, infact, we are probably changing it tonight." Indicating that they would probably switch. 'So hair styles is out.'._

 _"You're full of questions, aren't you? Have any more?" Hikaru asked in a teasing tone, but Emiko nodded._

 _"What do you like to do on your free time Hikaru?" She asked, tilting her head, making Hikaru think for a moment, all the girls were staring in disbelief and jealousy that Emiko was talking to the princes._

 _"Hm.. I love playing pranks.. And I do love to play games." He replied, a joyful look on his face as he was thinking of what he liked to do._

 _Emiko once again looked at Kaoru and asked, "And you?"_

 _"I like to be around Hikaru, I also like to play games." He responded, making Emiko think 'Hikaru must be the ring leader then.'_

 _"So.. Hikaru is the oldest?" Emiko asked and they both nodded at the same time. Emiko nodded, done with questioning._

 _"How old are you two?" A girl shyly asked, making Emiko slightly smile at her trying to talk to them._

 _ **"We are 16."** They replied before going back to their food, the girl nodded, going back to her food. Emiko sighed, satisfied with the facts she had collected and noted 'Hikaru is the playful one.. While Kaoru has a more calm and collective look. Kaoru has a lighter voice while Hikaru's voice is slightly deeper. Good to know, now lets see if I can get it right.'_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 _It had been an hour since the dinner, Emiko sat patiently on her bed, prepared for the game. 'I hope I get it right, I need this book.' Emiko thought, mushroom sighing as she nervously sat on her bed._

 _"I wonder if they're not coming, they did say the like to play pranks. In that case.. I might as well head back to the library." Emiko muttered to herself, getting up and leaving the bedroom. 'I hope the maids left the book there.' She ran up the stairs, heading straight to the library._

 _After Emiko had arrived, seeing her book where she had left it. Except, it had a little note, saying:_

 ** _Maids,_**

 ** _Please do not remove this book from this spot_**

 ** _-Prince Kaoru_**

 _"That was thoughtful of him.." Emiko muttered, very thankful for the prince._

 _"Oi! There you are!" A male voice shouted, once again, surprising Emiko and making her whipping her head around to see one of the princes. "Oh and.. I never got your name.." He added, sheepishly scratching the back of his head._

 _"Oh, I'm Emiko Suzuki." She responded, something seemed off about him, he didn't seem like Kaoru at all. The young prince sat infront of the chair, the same way Kaoru had done it._

 _"Okay Emiko, you know the game, which twin am I?" He asked, resting his head on his hand. 'It's the same way Kaoru did, but this can't be Kaoru. His voice.. it's too deep, but what if Kaoru's trying to trick me..? But his eyes look rougher too.. Kaoru's had a soft look to him..' Emiko thought._

 _"Hikaru." She answered, carefully looking at his expression to see if she had gotten it right. There was a look of surprise and joy, making Emiko think she was right, but suddenly the prince had said, "You are.. wrong. Maybe next time." He walked away, making Emiko see the way he walks. 'That's different from the way Kaoru walks.'_

 _Emiko narrowed her eyes, she knew he was lying. Daringly, she says, "No I'm not. I'm right." Making the prince turn around and give her a questioning look and asked, "You think I wouldn't know who I was? That's stupid."_

 _The tone of his voice made Emiko assure herself that, that was Hikaru, she said, "Well you're known to play pranks, Hikaru."_

 _"That may be true bu-" Hikaru started, but was interrupted by a voice,_

 _"Hikaru stop, she got it right." Kaoru said, coming from behind a bookshelf, making Emiko raise her eyebrow._

 _"Great job Emi, you're the only girl who got it right." Kaoru said with a smile on his face. Emiko tilted her head 'What does he mean the only girl to get it right... Aw, so he totally played me, he probably did this with every girl.. whatever, atleast I get the book.'_

 _"Do I get the book?" She asked, taking glances at the book._

 _Kaoru lightly chuckled and nodded, making Emiko smile and grab the book. "Awesome, thanks." She then headed out of the library smiling as she had the book in her hands. Unknown to her, the two twins were also gleefully smiling, but for different reasons._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 _"She's totally a messy sleeper." A voice muttered, Emiko was in a deep sleep as she held the covers close to her. She pulled the covers over her head, hoping to block out the noise that she heard._

 _"Aww, she's so adorable." Another voice cooed, slightly waking up Emiko. 'Who in the world is in my room at this hour?' She groaned, turning over once again, desperately going back to sleep._

 _"Wow, I wonder how our bride's hair is still so neat the way she sleeps." The voice thoughtfully said, thus waking up Emiko even more. 'What..?'._

 _"Yea, she sure is a mystery." The other voice said. Emiko snapped her eyes open, quickly lifting her head up to see she wasn't even in her room. It was.. WAY bigger, the sheets were way different and there were pictures of the twins everywhere. 'W-what?' She thought._

 _"Where a-am I?" She muttered, fully getting the covers off of her. Suddenly she felt two things hugging her sides._

 _" **You're in our room!"** The two all too familiar voices exclaimed, resting their heads on her shoulders._

 _"H-heh what?! Where are all the other contestants?" She asked, shaking the two people off of her. She quickly turned around to see the two princes, Hikaru and Kaoru grinning at her._

 _ **"They were sent home, we found our bride."** They said, Emiko had a innocent look on her face, genuinely confused and asked, "If you found your bride, then why am I here? Shouldn't she be here.. Oh! I have to get my book and go then."_

 _The two twins snickered at the oblivious girl who quickly got out of the bed and rushed over to the table where her book was left. She was in a beautiful white night-gown that elegantly made her skin glow. She opened the door, thanking the two twins for letting her stay._

 _"Did she seriously-"_

 _"-Just leave?" The twins ask themselves. Suddenly, the door opened with a surprised looking Emiko._

 _"Ohhhhh." She said in realization, blushing in embarrassment. 'I'm such an idiot, what was I thinking?!' Emiko thought as she mentally kicked herself. 'Awkward..' Emiko thought, not really sure what to do. The twins just stared at the girl with a strange look on their faces._

 _"I-I'm going to the library.." Emiko awkwardly said, slightly biting her lip uncomfortably and turning her back, getting ready to leave, when, she was pulled back and pushed onto the bed._

 _"H-heh." She asked surprised as she felt two bodies climb on top of her. She saw two pairs of brown eyes staring deeply into hers. Blushing madly she tried to get up, but they pushed her back down._

 _"W-why me?" She asked, finally decided to talk, though it more turned into a whisper as she could barely speak. Suddenly, she felt them kiss both of sides of her face._

 _ **"Because we love you."** They say, kissing her face once again, making her turn even more red. _

_"But why? What makes me so different from the other girls?" She asked, slightly trusting her voice more. They stopped kissing her and glanced at eachother before looking at her._

 _" **Because silly, you have special eyes that allow you to tell us apart.**_

 _ **We have to protect those eyes.**_

 _ **We have to protect you."**_

 _They say, making Emiko smile lightly at them. Although she never truly knew what it meant that she could tell them apart,_

 _All she knew was that she was the twins_

 _Special Eyed Princess._

 ** _Author's note: Yay! This chapter was inspired by my bff, Emiko! Hope you enjoy it and good luck in Japan!_**

* * *

I stared at her screen in disbelief. "Okay, well I need to write a comment I guess on how I thought of this story.."

 **Emi55:** _This story was incredibly Lame, Cheesy and Cliché, I'd rather read Cinderella than this._

I then got a text message from my phone, turning it on, it was, guess who? Stacy.

 **Stacy:** You're so mean! It took me two days to complete this story!

I rolled my eyes at this, Stacy and Megan were drama queens, but I think Stacy was the biggest drama queen ever, besides, two days isn't THAT long to complete a story, normally it takes months even years for some authors to complete their stories.

I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in." I say as I see Kaoru open the door.

"Ne, Emi-chan, are you ready to go?" He asks and I nod, closing my laptop and going over to the door. _Now to go to lunch.. Ugh._

* * *

 **Author's note: I hope you liked it! This is practically an apology chapter for not updating quickly, so yea. Anyways, this chapter is again NOT IMPORTANT, but next chapter Emiko will be going to lunch with the twins. So.. lets see how it goes ^_^. I'm a bit cross of making Emiko a Tsundere and a Kuudere, it's a bit difficult to set her personality, but will see how it goes.**

 **I'll also be trying to focus on their relationship a little more since I feel that I haven't been focusing on that much. So forgive me!**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! Ittekimasu :D!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

 **This story is doing WAY better than I would've expected it to. Thank you all my viewers and supporters and reviewers! It really keeps me happy knowing that people actually like my story!**

 **It's really, really, really, feels good in knowing that the story is doing good so far! And if you have any tips, questions, ideas, critics, or comments, don't hesitate to PM me! Or put it in the comments!**

 **I would love to thank TroubleChild  for his/her awesome idea for my story too!**

 **Anyways..**

 **ENJOY! ^_^**

* * *

 _Knock, knock._

"Come in." I say, closing out of Fictiopress. Kaoru came in with a small smile on his face.

"Ne, Emi-chan, are you ready to go?" He asked, I nodded my head, closing my laptop and putting it on my desk he outstretches his hand, but instead, I just walk right pass him. I could feel him rolling his eyes at me, but hey, who cares? We head downstairs to the living room where Hikaru was lazily sitting on the couch(I wish I was doing that.. ;-;)

"Eh? You guys ready to go?" Hikaru asked, getting up suddenly and walking over. I shrugged while Kaoru nodded.

 **"Ittekimasu!"** We all say, although, it's not like there was much of a response, but that was okay to me.. Okay, not really, but the twins didn't really seem to care, so neither did I.

We all left outside to hop into the limo. Once we were all in, my brothers whispered something in the driver's ears and I roll my eyes, they didn't have to be THAT secretive. We all started to speed off to wherever they wanted to take me.

"So.." I start and they both look at me, "Where are we goi-"

"Ask that question and I'll have to rip out your tongue." Hikaru said, glaring draggers at me. WOAH! What did I even do? Last time I checked, I haven't seen them the whole day, except yesterday when we went to that amusement park and last time I checked, we were on pretty good terms then. I guess it's just back to it being me.

"Goodness, no need to be rude, it's just a question." I sassily say back, crossing my arms at him.

"Yea well-" Hikaru started, but Kaoru but his shoulder on his brother, shaking his head, making Hikaru shrink in his seat. Ha, that got him, but I seriously don't understand why he's such in a bad mood. Sometimes, I wonder what it'd be like if they ever went to my school. Although, my school is pretty group-ish and there would be NO absolute way I'd ever let those two in my group of friends. Just. No.

"Don't worry Emi-chan, we're almost there." Kaoru softly reassured, was that like suppose to be a peace-treaty or something? Because my patience with Hikaru is running REALLY thin. I mean, one minute he's hot then cold, nice then mean, black then white... okay, that didn't make sense, but you get what I mean.. right?

I started to tap my fingers impatiently as I waited for us to arrive there. I seriously hated surprises.

"You really hate surprises, don't you?" Hikaru asked, finally looking at me, with one of his eye brows raised.

I shrugged and replied, "W-well yea.. I guess."

The rest of the car ride was very silent, mostly with Hikaru and Kaoru staring out the window and me itching with curiosity. The wait was seriously killing me, and those two wouldn't just spill the beans! UGH.

Once we finally arrive, Hikaru and Kaoru were the first to get out, with me following behind them. Once we got out, I saw a beautiful restaurant, it was very traditional Japanese styled, with cherry blossoms surrounding it. _Mi-Ai Restaurant._ If my Japanese translating it means, Beautiful Love _._ That's fairly creative.. I guess.

"Sugoi ne(So cool)!" I gasped in awe, my brothers obviously pleased with my reaction.

 **"We knew you'd like it."** They commented, a slight smug smile on their faces, I rolled my eyes at their arrogance and crossed my arms stubbornly.

I turned to them saying, "Yea, yea. Whatever, you guys got lucky that I like this type of Aura."

Hikaru raised his eye brow, asking with a smug voice, "So you like romantic Auras?"

"W-what?! No! I meant I like soft and kind and sweet auras." I reply, putting my hands up in defense. I did NOT know this was a romantic style, I'm just a huge fan of how I should say.. Girly atmospheres.

"Whatever." He said, rolling his eyes. My number one question is, why would they bring me here? Not that I'm not appreciative or anything, but why would they bring me to a romantic styled restaurant? I shrug the question off and follow them both inside. The waitress takes us to our seats, which were more like pillows.. on the floor. Do I seriously have to kneel? I'm going to get a knee cramp doing this! My brothers sat down on one side of the table, while I sat on the other side.

"This place is so cute!" I praised, smiling widely as I looked around with interest. I guess this surprise is pretty good, I'll have to give them credit for that. Suddenly, a waiter came up to us, he seemed so familiar!

"Hey there, welcome to, " He looked up from his ordering note book, and I totally recognized him! It was Megan's cousin, Justin!, "E-emiko?!" I nodded smiling brightly, my brothers confused of what was going on.

"O. M. G! It's so good to see you again! Megan told me you were living in Japan! So how are you?!" I asked, genuinely happy. Justin is 16 years old now, he moved when he was 10. I haven't seen him since, I heard he was doing good. We were on pretty cool terms.

"Yea, and wow! You're pretty tall now! I remember when you were 8 and you were as short as a 6 year old!" He teased and I stuck my tongue out at him, yes, it is true I used to be pretty short. Not that I'm SUPER tall or anything, but I'm fairly tall for the average Japanese girl.

"Can we-"

"-Order now?" My brothers asked in an impatient tone.

I looked at their unpleased faces but ignored it and introduced, "Oh, Justin! These are my two brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru! Guys, this is Justin, Megan's cousin."

He nodded his head, smiling friendly at them, but they only slightly smiled, before asking again, **"Can we order now?"**

"Sure! Ladies first, " Justin turned to me, "E, what do you want to drink?"

"Hmm... I'll take a sprite!" I say smiling, but Justin scrunches up his face and says, "Meh.. you'll get fat if you drink that."

I roll my eyes and say, "Okay.. how about a diet sprite?" He scrunches up his face again, teasing me and saying, "You'll get cancer... How about water?"

I glare at him jokingly and say, "Nuu.. Water sucks and you know it!"

"Just give her the sprite." Hikaru commanded, slightly glaring at Justin. What's up with him?

"No I wanted... Orange juice...?" I say, slight unsureness in my voice, obvious to the actual attention that was going on in there.

Justin had a shocked look, "Wait, seriously E? After that whole argue you choose something completely different?" He stifles his laugh while I wink in a way that says 'Just 'Cuz'. Hikaru rolled his eyes turning away from the both of us.

Kaoru turned to his brother before turning back to us and saying, "Hikaru and I will take water, we must excuse ourselves for the moment." They both got up and left, probably going to the restroom or something, I shrug at them and continue to focus on Justin.

"How's Lulu? I heard she's really pretty!" I comment, slightly in a praising tone. Lulu is Justin's girlfriend. Megan told me about her 3 years ago... which means they've been dating for 3 years. I heard she's very nice and pretty.

Justin day dreamily said, "Oh! Yea she's really beautiful. She's doing good, " he then gave me a surprised look, "I'm super surprise though! You are actually complementing instead of insulting them! That's a big step Ms. Ice Princess."

I roll my eyes, crossing my arm and defensively saying, "Hey! I stopped being an ice princess ever since I met Cami!"

"But still, how do you just.. block out everyone like that and be so independent, it's like.. you're in your own little world." He says, thoughtfully looking up as if he was in deep thought.

I shrugged saying, "I'm not sure.. I mean the _you know what_ incident with my brothers.. I sorta felt like I had to build a barrier around myself. I mean come on! If they're my supposedly most trusted brothers and they tried to kill me, what makes you think other people wont hesitate."

"I guess I can't blame you, it's hard to trust other people when you've been hurt by your own family." He says, but then adds, "Sorry.. I don't mean to get so touchy-feely like that with you."

I smiled at him, he smiled back and said, "You know, I guess the saying is right."

Raising my eyebrow at him, he continues, "The saying 'The saddest people smile the brightest', 'The most loneliest of people are the kindest' and 'The most damaged of people are the wisest', you seem to have the brightest and prettiest smile a girl could have, plus your really nice when people get to know you. And when it comes to being wise and protecting your friends, you're there."

I slightly poked his stomach, saying, "Ey! No flirting, you have a girlfriend!"

"Ha, ha, whatever. But seriously, if you ever need someone to talk to, you know my number.. and my snapchat, Instagram, facebook, hangout-" He says but I interrupt, "Okay, okay I get it... thanks J."

He smiles, waving and leaving while I smile once again. I guess that saying is pretty accurate, but I doubt I'm really the saddiest, loneliest and most damaged, but it's still a thought. Once he was gone, my brothers came back with unhappy looks on their faces. I stare at them confused.

"Hey.. what's wrong?" I ask, tilting my head slightly.

"..." No response from either of them as they turned away from me, Kaoru's head facing the window and Hikaru's head facing the front counter. They honestly looked like they could cry, their eyes slightly glassy. I wonder what happened to them.. was it something I said before? I don't think I did anything wrong. They stayed silent for a few moments until Kaoru looked up at me.

"Ne, Emi-chan.. Were you excited to see us when you got here?" He asked, his voice slightly cracked.

Me, being obvious to the meaning of my answer, I responded, "Meh.. I don't know.. I guess sorta.."

"Hm." He says, going back to facing the window, I slightly frowned at this, did I say the wrong answer? I mean honestly, I was so NOT excited to see them, but.. I'm not THAT senseless.

Justin walked up to us and asked, "Hey, you guys ready to order food?"

I nodded frequently and my brothers just said, **"Emi-chan is gonna order, we're not hungry."**

I stare at them, but turn to Justin, asking, "Can I have teriyaki Salmon?" He puts my orange juice on the table, along with Hikaru and Kaoru's water, while nodding at my order.

"Sure, but I swear, you're gonna get fat." He teases, while about to walk away but Hikaru adds, "And get it to go." Justin looks at me for a moment while I shrug, either way, I get my salmon, so I don't care if how I get it. Justin then nods and walks away.

I narrow my eyes at my brothers, this has gone on too far! "Okay, seriously, what is up with you two? First you're all nice then you're total down in the dumps! So spill. What. Is. Up."

Hikaru glares back at me and says, "Not like you seriously care anyways. You weren't even excited to be here in the first place.. _Nor excited to see us._ " He mumbled the last part that I couldn't hear. I roll my eyes, is he seriously going to be so rude and chldish? Just because I wasn't excited to be in Japan doesn't mean that I didn't like it, nor them.

"Hmph." I simply say, crossing my arms and facing the opposite way of Hikaru's way. If he wants to be like that.. FINE! I don't give a lick of what he cares about, never have, never will.

"Here's your um.. food." Justin said, holding a bag with my food in it. He slightly sweatdropped at the awkward silence filling the whole table, I slightly sighed at it too. The tension was growing stronger by the second.

"Thanks." Kaoru simply says, handing a credit to Justin. Once he paid for the meal, we all left the beautiful restaurant. I don't know if I'm upset or annoyed at them as we started heading towards our limo. The driver opened the door for us and we all got in, me getting in first and the twins following this time. I sat across from the two drags.

Ugh..

...

..

I CAN'T TAKE IT! The silence is killing me, and we still have 30 minutes until we get home.

"Am I allowed to eat in the car." I ask, looking inside the bag filled with curiosity.

 **"Duh."** They both say, still refusing to even give me a slight glance. I shrug my shoulders and open up the box filled with salmon. Munching, I wait for the ride home that was the most awkward ride ever since the amusement park incident, and even THEN I thought we were on pretty fairly good terms.

* * *

I was sitting on bed, still trying to figure out everything that went on today. First, my brothers took me to a super cute restaurant. Second, I met Justin and he was as nice as ever. Third, my brothers were and are now super upset with me for some reason. Fourth, dinner was the most awkward time ever, even when mom and dad left the dining room, my brothers didn't peep a word the whole time.

In conclusion, this has been the most dramatic day for me. This even beats the amusement park and I thought nothing could top that. I should really keep my saying 'Another day another drama' because right now, it's the most dang accurate accusation. Ever.

 _Knock, knock._

Must be the maids, man.. I told them I didn't want them to clean my room.

"Come in." I say, slightly sighing as I got up, but was surprised to know who was really at the door.

Kaoru.

"Oh.. hey.." I greet sheepishly, not really sure what to say. _Hey! Remember that awesome time when you guys completely ignored me at the restaurant, good times huh?_ Definitely not. He closes the door behind himself and looks dead into my eyes.

"Look, " he starts, his voice serious as our dad's, "We overheard you talking to that Justin dude."

So?

"Umm.. okay-"

"Tell me, what do you think happened at the.. incident." He commanded.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Er-what? What kinda question is that? Besides.. does it really matter..?"

"Emiko."

I was taken back by that. That was the first time I've ever call him by my first name. It's always Emi-chan... He must be pretty serious over.. Well, I don't know what!

I try to change the subject by saying, "Ugh! Does it seriously matter?! What's done is done!"

"I want to know what you think happened!" He raised his voice slightly, like Hikaru, what is up with him?

"Why are you so interested in what I think anyways?! I mean it's not like it seriously matters!" I raise my voice back at him. His eyes slowly grow calmer, relaxing his shoulders he softly asks, "I just want you to hear both sides of the stories before you jump into conclusions. Now please, What. Do. You. Think. Happened?"

I was seriously fed up and annoyed by his personality changes, "Ugh! I don't know okay! I don't know what I believe why does it even matter to you!?" Suddenly it went so quick. I was pushed onto my bed, with Kaoru hovering on top of me, grabbing my hands and pulling them both over my head. He had a different look in his eyes, I don't know what it was, but it wasn't a look I've ever seen before.. Atleast I don't think so.

"Because we _love_ you. You. Are. Ours." He says with a different tone in his voice.

And with that, he quickly lowered his head and put his lips onto mine, I then realized the look in his eyes and I don't think I've ever been so afraid before in my life.

 _Lust._

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Okay guys! Finally after a few chapters, it got real xD. Tell what you think of this chapter, I'm not super duper satisfied with the ending of this chapter, I'm wondering if I should rewrite it. But let me know, kay?**

 **I'm also very sorry for all my grammar and spelling errors, they're probably a lot, I'm super tired and it's been a super busy day for me. So..**

 **Ittekimasu! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

 **On to chapter 7 my faithful viewers! Thank you for all your reviews too, I really appreciate it! I hope I won't disappoint you this chapter!**

 **Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

My head was spinning around in circles. My brain.. Well it was practically useless, and honestly I feel like I'm about to scream. Everything is happening so fast, I feel like I can't mentally keep up with anything.

I'm in bedroom.

It's night time.

And my brother is kissing me.

He finally lifted his head up, still with a lustful look in his eye. I was still pretty fearful though, I may be a strong girl, but I'm still up against a male. And if science taught me correctly, even if you put the strongest woman and the strongest man in an arm wrestle, the man would still win. Kaoru was about to lean his head down again as I slightly struggled against him.

"K-kaoru.. Please stop!" I said, in a struggling voice. I wanted to scream for help, I know this isn't Kaoru.. or is it? I don't know what to do, my mind is scrambling. If I scream for help, it'll get Kaoru definitely in trouble, and I really don't want that to happen. I've somehow caused enough trouble already.. But I don't think I can take much more of this.

Kaoru looked down at me for a few seconds before he seem to snap out of whatever lustful trance he was in.

"E-E-Emi.. Oh my goodness... I-i'm so-sorry.." He apologized, but I honestly wouldn't hear it.

I then pushed him off, shouting, "Get off of me!" He got up after I pushed him, and staggered away from my bed. The moonlight was making a silhouette off my skin, though I'm fairly happy that it's dark in my room, because I am turning all shades of red at this moment.

"What the heck is wrong with you! That's incest-" I started, but Kaoru interrupted, apologizing once again, "I-I'm so sorry.. Emi-cha-"

I shook my head angrily, spatting to him, "By no means do you deserve to call me by my nick name! Only my _friends_ do that!" Kaoru looked saddened by what I had said.

He tried to reason, "I'm sorry! I didn't know what happened.. you're just so prett-"

"I don't care, j-just get out! I _hate, hate, hate_ you! To think that you were trying to help me! Just. GET. OUT!" I shout. This time I really did mean my words, I draw the line when my own _brother_ steals my first kiss!

Kaoru nods and quickly leaves my room, obviously very disappointed, probably disappointed in himself though. I don't care who tries to talk me out of it, I'm raging with anger right now! UGH. Once he closes the door, I sigh and fall onto my bed, putting a pillow over my face. I start to wonder what Kaoru meant when I first met him and he called my beautiful. If I knew that it meant that he wanted to try and make out with me, I would've been long gone.

"Ugh, ugh, UGH!" I scream to myself, hitting the pillow against my face. Everything just doesn't make sense right now! NOTHING MAKES SENSE! I-I just can't face Kaoru nor his partner in crime tomorrow.. I get up from my bed and walked over to my computer, with only one thought _tell my friends._

Opening up my laptop, I group skype them, hopefully at least one will answer.. I just need to tell someone. Fortunately, all three answered with exhausted looks on their faces.

"Em.. I love you, but why would you call at 7:00am.. ON A SATURDAY!" Cami said calmly before shouting.. Oh yea, time zones.. I forgot about those. I sighed, as Megan and Stacy gave me worried looks.

"Hey E, are you okay? You don't look super hyper like usual?" Megan asked, slightly raising her eyebrow.

I gave them an unsure look and responded, "Well..I..Here's the thing.. It's just.."

 **"SPIT IT OUT GIRL!** " They all shouted at once so I said quickly, "kaorukissedmeandnowidon'tevenwanttoseehisfaceagain."

They gave me blank expressions. So I sighed inward and repeated, "Kaoru..kissed me and now I don't even want to see... his face again."

"H-he kissed you?! For the record, my fanfiction called it!" Stacy said, which honestly didn't make me feel ANY better! I don't want to see Kaoru nor his doppelganger brother!

Cami snickered and the asked, "Okay.. so what are you gonna do about it?"

I shrugged in response, saying, "I don't know! I've never been kissed before in my life.. and now it's taken away by my own brother!"

"I don't get why it's so bad, I mean, he's hot!" Megan exclaims.. Ugh.. They don't get it.

"Um.. never mind.. I have to go to bed, see you later." I say, they all look puzzled at my sudden change of attitude. They waved goodbye before hanging up and I closed my laptop. Ugh no one understands me nor my situation. OH. This is an awesome reason to go home! I'll tell Auntie that the dang boy tried to sexually harass me and I really don't want to stay here.. because it's true!

I walk over to the windows, closing them up as the moonlight touched my skin, making a milky white illumination. I then go over to my bed and sit on it, thinking about my situation.

What should I do? I have three options.

-Ignore Koaru.

-Confront him about it.

-Go tell my parents.

Well, these options aren't the best, but I'll have to choose one. Atleast for now anyways. I let out a sigh of frustration, putting the pillow back over my head and yelling at myself.

 _How could I have been so stupid not to realize?! I mean first.. Kaoru called me beautiful, he came into my room at night time to try and bond with me! It wasn't to apologize for his brother.. that sneaky little bastard. THEN he and his brother take me to some romantic setting restaurants where I mostly see couples around us! IT WAS SO OBVIOUS UGH!_

* * *

 **Author's note: This chapter is short on purpose just to let you know, that's why I update with both this chapter and the next one. I hope you guys enjoyed this one, but don't worry, the next one will be longer.**

 **EDIT 2/2/2016: I'm having a bit of a writer's block for the next chapter, not to mention I'm preparing for another story, so it may take a while to update. I'm truly sorry, hopefully I can get an idea for the next chapter.**

 **Ittekimasu! ^_^**


	9. Important Note, Not an Update

**Gomen ne Reader-san! This is not an update; however, with the progress coming along, I will hopefully be able to update very soon! It has been a busy February for me so far, so please forgive me for not updating!**

 **I just wanted to let you know, that I will now be posting the progress of my story chapters (This story for example) on my profile. Like I said, chapter.. 8, is coming along greatly so it will be hopefully released soon!**

 **Thank you for your patience!**

 **-Ayami :)**


	10. Chapter 8

**Author's note:**

 **Chapter 8 yippee! I can't believe I've actually made it this far and you all are enjoying it so much! Thank you! I really want to thank all my reviewers, followers, and favoritors! This has been so awesome!**

 **I have an important announcement to make at the end of this chapter.**

 **ENJOY! ^_^**

* * *

 _Tension._ That's all I felt this morning. Was tension. It has been 6 days almost a week since the incident and I've managed to avoid both my brothers up till this time. Mom and dad are planning something, I'm not sure what though, they said it was a surprise... I hate surprises, I think I've had enough surprises from this trip.

We were all at the dining table, and awkward silence filling the room. Mom and dad were staring at all three of us, and sadly, I was in the middle of Hikaru and Kaoru.. UGH.

"We've noticed you guys aren't getting along anymore." Dad finally spoke up, though I could slightly hear the glee in his voice. Honestly, I would've never known that it was THAT obvious we didn't get along and if our parents noticed it, then you know it must've been REALLY obvious. Hikaru and Kaoru both glanced at me, but I didn't dare glance back.

Mom joined in, "And it seems the maids have informed me that Emiko, you've been eating your dinner in your room." Misaki.. She's such a snitch.. I bet she did it on purpose.. hmph.

 **"And?"** My brothers asked at the same time, their voices monotone.

"This is unacceptable!" Mom exclaimed, looking like she was tearing up, she continued, "Emiko came all the way to Japan just to see you guys t-"

"Correction: Emiko was _forced_ to come all the way to Japan." I corrected in a matter-of-factly tone. Mom slightly glared at me, before clearing her throat and continuing, "-Anyways, I was speaking to my friend, and she thought the best way to make you three get along is to spend bonding time with eachother!"

Oh dear no. NO. NO. NOOOO. I don't want ANY 'bonding' time with my brothers, especially with Kaoru, he would probably turn that 'bonding' into 'bondage'. And I've learned too many things from Stacy to know what that means. UGH.

"So! Your father and I have made reservations for you to go Sakai!" She gleefully exclaimed. NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I don't want to go anywhere, especially with these two!

"You guys will be spending there for two days, we rented the best hotel and room there and it has multiple bedrooms." My dad explained, come on dad! We need to rebel against this it CANNOT be happening!

"Any you guys are leaving tomorrow!" My mom finished, clapping her hands and I could feel myself go white as if I saw a ghost. This cannot be happening, I have to figure out something! When my parents both leave after the exclamation, my brothers once again glance at me to see if I was going to say anything. Well guess what? I WASN'T.

I grumbled, stubbornly getting up from my seat and leaving the room, leaving Hikaru and Kaoru and the dining room by themselves. I didn't have much of a care, I needed to get out of this situation.. And FAST!

* * *

I had texted in my group msg all the things that happened so far today. Well, nothing really happened except the 'family meeting', which was so pleasant. Then again, what family meeting is pleasant?

I sat on my bed, waiting for a response from my friends. It was about a 5-10 minutes before I got a response from two of them.

 **To: Stacecles, Emitterfly, Camster, Meggy-peggy.**

 **Stacecles:** That sounds horrible!... I'll totally write this in my fanfic!

 **Meggy-peggy:** Hm.. That is totally uncool of your mom... BUT! This could be a major escape plan for you!

 **Stacecles:** Yea! It could be! I've read it in some book before!

 **Me:** I need all the ideas I can get, so I'm listening.

 **Meggy-peggy:** Stace, you wanna explain, or me?

 **Stacecles:** You can explain.

 **Me:** WILL SOMEONE EXPLAIN?! Plzzzz! Operation: #TheEmiEscape

 **Meggy-peggy:** Think about it, you could pack all your stuff, clothes, passport, bathroom entities, ect. all in your suitcase. Make sure to pack money though, because you'll need to buy a plane ticket.

 **Me:** I like where this is going, continue :3

 **Meggy-peggy:** Once you got all of that packed and you arrive at your hotel, make an excuse to leave, then go to the airport, book a flight and say hello to home sweet home!

 **Stacecles:** O.O All hail the ol' wise Meg!

 **Me:** That's a brilliant plan! Why didn't I think of that!

 **Camster:** THAT'S A HORRIBLE IDEA!

I gasp in exasperation as Cami finally texted in the group messaging.

 **Camster:** Em, your parents will be so disappointed in you, not to mention Koreen will be raging mad. Your brothers will be heartbroken that you ditched them! You can't do this! Your whole family was excited for you to come here!

 **Me:** You know what, who caused the incident so I had to stay away from my parents and stay with Koreen? My brothers. Who's always causing drama for me everyday to come? My brothers. Who made me want to leave Japan? My brothers! They are causing me grief Cami! I don't know how much more drama I can take from then, I need to leave!

 **Meggy-peggy:** Yea Cami! Come on, our poor babe just needs to get away from these people! Therefore it is our duty to help her.

 **Camster:** Fine.. I'll help...

 **Me:** Yay!

 **Stacecles:** Whoop!

 **Meggy-peggy:** :D

 **Camster:** -_- But don't expect me to do much! I'm still slightly against this idea!

I smiled brightly at the text, I'm finally going home without a doubt. All I need to do is 'Play nice' with my brothers and then.. SAYOONARA SUCKERS! I cheerfully run up to get my suitcase. Packing all my clothes, I find my passport, and my money and start packing it up too.

* * *

The next morning, I heard Misaki knock on my door.

"Hitachiin-Imouto!" She called, waking me up from my sleep. I then realized, _today is the day.. I go home._ Smiling, I quickly got up and put on some long dark blue skinny jeans and a soft pink blouse, that I had prepared last night. I then open the door, to see Misaki smiling at me and saying, "Oh! You're up and dressed! Wonderful!"

I nodded my head and asked, "Is the limo ready?"

"Yes it is, if you could follow me please." She kindly asked and I nodded in response, following her as she lead me outside to the driveway, where I could see Hikaru and Kaoru also getting in. _Well E, I guess this is it, it's now or never,_ I told myself, sighing and getting in. Misaki shuts the door behind me as I climb onto my seat, making sure I was making sure that I was sitting with my legs closed because of well.. _him._

The car starts to pull off, and I sigh in slight relaxation, _I can finally go home!_ I repeat in my head over and over again, making me smile. This is honestly going to be the best day of my life. I shifted my eye sight to my brothers who weren't paying attention to me at the moment. Kaoru seemed to be in deep though and Hikaru looked bored, typical them.

While driving to Sakai, I noticed Hikaru seemed like he wanted to say something, due to the fact that he kept glancing at me and opening his mouth, but then kept closing it... which was getting on my nerves.

"So... Sakai.. I heard it was pretty there.." I say, I don't know why. Both Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged in sync, but didn't really say anything. I was trying to be nice okay? This was typically hard for me to do, due to the fact because of THE incident and I don't even know if I can look either of them in the eyes.. it's way too difficult..

 **O.O**

 **O**

 **O.O**

Once we arrived at Sakai, we entered a hotel called the Lunar Star. What an interesting name, though it was a very pretty place. Everything looked so high class at the floors were made out of marble and the walls looked like they were made out of the Jade stone.

"Sugoi!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands together. I saw our driver pull our suitcases out and a hotel clerk who took out suitcases up to our room. When we followed the clerk, he opened the doors to our room, which was SO BIG. The walls and floors were made out of marble it was very bright.. but it almost looked a little too romantic for my taste as there were Sakura trees and petals around the main room.

Once the hotel clerk put all our bags in our room, he left, shutting the door behind himself. Hikaru and Kaoru both entered, but I went into my room (That I called dibs on ;D) and put my bag next to me, not daring to unpack it.

 **O.O**

 **O**

 **O.O**

It was now around dinner time and my stomach was starving.

 _I can get something quick at the airport,_ I reminded myself. Bringing my suitcase close to me as I peaked out of my bedroom door to see my brothers putting on a sweater.

" **Emi-chan!"** They both called, making jump back in surprise. I calmed myself down for about two seconds before opening the door, hiding my packed suitcase.

 **"We're going out to dinner, wanna come?"** They asked, staring at me with blank expressions. I shook my head but felt a pang of sadness, as I knew that they were probably trying their best to get along with me. But I have to be strong! They both nodded their heads and went out on their own. I gave a small smile as I heard them close the main door.

I quickly got my suitcase, pulling out a sweater, as it was time to get out of here! Pulling my suitcase, I exited the hotel room, and went to an elevator. Once I pressed the 1 - Main Lobby button, the elevator brought me down to the lobby where I continued to pull my suitcase to a help desk.

"Excuse me, where can I get a taxi to the airport?" I ask the female, who then went to her computer typing a few things before she looked back up at me.

"I will call a taxi for you, excuse me." She excuses herself and I nod as she picks up a phone and starts dialing a number, the number to get a taxi... I guess.

She then put the phone back down and looked up at me once again, informing, "Your taxi will be here shortly madam."

I nod and thank the woman for her kindness, rushing outside to the taxi, which was more of a limousine, the driver got out of the car, opening it for me.

"Where are you going today, mam'?" The driver asked as he took my suitcase and put it in the trunk.

"The airport please." I replied politely, as I got into the car, he nodded his head driving off. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something orange, but shrugged it off as the limousine drove off to the airport.

* * *

I was at the airport. This was it. I sighed happily as the driver got my suitcase out. I then opened one pocket of my suitcase, that was holding my yen, and gave the driver 8,000 yen. He nodded his head, thanking me and drove off.

I sighed as this was the airport in which I came here and it is now the airport in which I am leaving in. Pulling my suitcase along with me, I entered the doors of the airport.

"Emiko." I jumped, snapping my head up as I turned around to see Kaoru standing near a doorway, with an unpleasant look on his face.

I narrowed my eyes, "What do you want-"

"Where are you going?" He interrupted me, still with an unpleasant look. How did he even know that I would be hear in the first place.

"H-how?!" I stuttered out and he sighed, rolling his eyes.

He replied, "Your friend, Stacy, posted something on her fanfiction wall that said 'My BFF is escaping out of her prison! Let's support her #TheEmiEscape' or something like that. It kind of led me on that you were trying to leave."

I mentally cursed Stacy for doing that. UGH.

"Look I-" I started, but he interrupted once again, "Don't leave because of me, please. I may have made a grave mistake, but Hikaru hasn't done anything, I don't want him to suffer because of my actions."

Okay.. he actually sounded a little professional there.. FOCUS! I rolled my eyes and responded, "That's a little too late for that, don't cha' think?"

He sighed sadly and replied, "Yes, but... I don't care. I told you, yours and Hikaru's happiness matter to me. You both will be sad if you leave."

"And what makes you think I'LL be sad?" I asked sassily, crossing my arms. Kaoru is definitely a fabulous manipulator, but I can't back down now.

He calmly explained, "If you leave, you'll always have that guilty feeling, knowing that you ditched us. Not to mention, I bet Aunt Koreen would be definitely upset that you came back so early. If you leave, Hikaru will be depressed, knowing that you completely ditched him to go home, even though he practically did nothing."

I thought about that for a moment. It was true, Auntie would be very mad at me for giving up and Hikaru didn't really do anything to cause the war in the first place... It was just Kaoru.

I shook my head constantly, saying, "But I can't deal with this drama anymore, I'm sorry. I thought I could do this but I can't. You BOTH are way too hard to deal with and I don't feel like dealing with this anymore. Besides you always cause drama for me... I mean... _Even when we were kids you caused drama.."_ I say the last part silently.

Kaoru started to walk up to me and asked, "What?"

I shook my head saying, "Never mind... I have to go anyways." Turning my head, I began to pull my suitcase into the airport until Kaoru grabbed my hand, pulling me back.

"No Emiko. What did you say?" He sternly said, keeping a firm grip on my hand.

I made an exasperated sigh responded, "Oh what? Don't tell me you don't even remember! You tried drowning me and you know it! I was only a kid! What did I even do to you to make you want to kill me?!" I rambled, not saying it very loudly as I fear someone would hear us.

"So is that it? That's why you hate us? Because you think we tried to drown you?" He asked, slightly raising his eyebrow. Well I mean DUH. It's not every day someone attempts murdering you and the next day you want to be buddy-buddy with that person.

"Well Duh!" I say, crossing my arms once again. Kaoru chuckled and I narrowed my eyes asking, "What's so funny?"

"The fact that you think that Hikaru and I tried murdering you that day. Wow, you do believe what anyone tells you don't you." He said, seizing his chuckling and giving me a serious face.

"You don't even know part of it, so why would you assume things if you don't the whole story!?" He raised his voice at me, some people started looking, which made me a bit uncomfortable. Kaoru relaxed his shoulders, grabbing my hand and pulling me along to our limousine.

"Just get in." He says, as the driver quickly got out and opened the door for both of us. I shook my head, once again turning around and going away from the car. And once again, Kaoru grabbed my hand, forcing me into the car and took the suitcase handle out of my hand, giving it to the driver. The driver looked truly confused, but Kaoru ordered, "Put this in the trunk."

The driver nodded at the order and put my suitcase in the trunk, Kaoru then climbed in, sitting next to me as I gave an unpleasant look.

"What the heck Kaoru?! I'm about to miss my fli-" I stubbornly say, but Kaoru interrupts... AGAIN.

"That's point. I'm going to explain to you what happened." Kaoru says. Explain to me what happened to what? Oh... What happened when I was a kid.

"Fine. Tell me the story, but I still get to leave here." I sassily said, putting my hands on my lap as Kaoru gave me a blank expression.

"Okay, if I tell you the story, you can still go BUT at least take into consideration about what I said earlier." He slightly begs, I nod and he takes a deep breath.

"When you were around four years old, our mother had left us inside our mansion to go talk to one of her models. We used to play with you all the time, but that one time, you started crying and we had no ides why you were crying. We got really sad, so we thought that making a bubble bath for you would make you stop crying, because that's what normally made us happy. We didn't really know how to start a bath, so we just turned knobs and dropped you in. Hikaru was trying to hold your shoulders, which made it look like he was drowning you and that's when our father came in and saw us doing it. Our father has never been a huge fan of us, so he made it seem like we were trying to murder you, just so you could get away from us." Kaoru explained.

I needed to sink that in. So... this was my father's fault?! I-What?

"I-huh?" I say, still trying to comprehend all that he said.

"We were just trying to help you, our father was the one who twisted the idea." Kaoru finished. I looked deep into his eyes, trying to see if he was lying, but he looked dead serious.

"O-oh." I say. Not really sure what I should do.

Kaoru opens the door and says, "Come on, you're going to be late for your flight." He gets out of the limo, but I stay in for a moment. I don't know what to feel... should it be anger towards my father, or anger towards me for not getting all the facts straight.

"K-kaoru.. I don't know if I really... want to go..." I say, knowing that my decision was probably for the best. His eyes lit up.

I cross my arms and stubbornly say, "B-but it's NOT because of the story... It's just because I-um... know that Auntie would be mad at me-"

I was cut off with a hug. Kaoru hugged me tightly and replied, "Thank you Emiko." I felt the car drive off and I knew that this was probably Kaoru's plan to make me stay, he was that good at manipulating, but I didn't care.

 _My brothers may be crazy, but they never leave me bored and they try to keep me happy._

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **I hope I did not leave you disappointed, unfortunately, this will be my finale chapter. I am actually leaving fanfiction as I am going to be very busy with my real life.**

 **I'm sad to say, but I am discounting this story, but I didn't want to discontinue with a cliff hanger so I thought I would put this.**

 **I want to thank ALL who have reviewed, favorited and followed my story, it has really kept me motivated. But too much is going on with my life.**

 **Thank you all for your support! It's really appreciated and I can hopefully come back, but don't count on it. ;_;**

 **Sayoonara~**


End file.
